Vampire Fairy Tale
by BrandiIndigo
Summary: Buffy is a vampire. She is now of age to be married off. This is Buffy/Angelus. I suck at summaries...take a risk and give this a shot. I got the image from stolentwilight. See my profile for more information
1. Preface

A/N1: My first Buffy story. I hope you like it please review whether you hate it or love it.

Summary: Buffy is a vampire. She is now of age to be married off. This is Buffy/Angelus.

A/N 2: I got this idea a while ago and then I had read a story here on and it kinda had the same kind of storyline idea. However, it was never finished and I couldn't find it again, so if it was yours I am not trying to steal your story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize…if I did, Angelus would not be anywhere, but with me. XD

Preface:

Buffy was turned by a man named Giles for his wife. He had found her coming home late on night from the library, where she had been studying for a history test she was going to fail anyway. Giles' wife Jenny had been telling him how much she wished for a child. Giles had agreed to find his wife a child to take care of. He had just rounded the corner of an alley after killing his last meal. She smiled at him slightly and then he knew she would be perfect.

He quickly stopped her when he spoke, "Dear, you really should not be out this late by yourself" Buffy had stopped and turned to face the man.

She smiled again and said, "I know, studying took longer than expected," she held up her history book as proof.

"Let me walk you home then. I just couldn't live with myself knowing I left you to walk home knowing something could happen to you" The man offered.

Buffy looked at the man. She knew she shouldn't let a stranger walk her home, but he didn't seem like a creepy old men she had heard about on the news, he reminded her more of a librarian.

"Sure," she said figuring there could be no harm.

Giles had walked her almost all the way home, but as they approached the park. He had quickly grabbed her before she could scream his hand covered her mouth. She had been surprised by the strength of the harmless looking man only for a second before everything went black.

It was now almost 16 years ago that Buffy had woken up in a strange room with an incredible thirst for blood. Her new mother and father had taught and treated her well.


	2. Mystery Man

Disclaimer: Again I don't own and never will any of the Joss' characters…I sure wish I did though.

Chapter 1: Mystery Man

"Buffy!" Jenny called for her daughter as she waited for her by the front door. It was really time for them to go. They were going to be late for dinner with the Rosenberg's.

"I'll be down in just a moment!" Buffy yelled back as she rushed in her room trying to finish getting ready.

Buffy was dressed in a nice dress that Mrs. Rosenberg had given her last week. It was a dark royal blue that came to just above the tops of her knees. It was strapless and hugged her curves quite nicely. Buffy quickly finished applying her lip gloss and spraying on her favorite vanilla and lavender perfume and ran out of her room.

"I swear…" her mother started to say when Buffy finished for her,

"If I moved any slower I'd be extinct" Giles and Jenny both could not help, but chuckle at their daughter's expense. They quickly left their house and headed over to the Rosenberg's.

Shelia answered the door not even a moment after they knocked on the door. She quickly embraced each in a hug greeting them.

When she got to Buffy she said, "Wow! That dress looks amazing dear, do you actually like it?"

Buffy laughed, "Yes, I absolutely love it. You have wonderful taste," she complimented. Shelia smiled.

Mr. Rosenberg then cut in, "I am glad. Willow is upstairs if you'd like to go up and talk with her rather than converse with us old folks" Buffy nodded her head smiling as she excused herself. She went into Willows room.

Willow smiled, "Hey Buffy," she greeted.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing of much interest to you, I am sure, but I am working on some new spells, or I guess just spells since I haven't really done any yet" She laughed at her own expense.

"Still pretty cool," Buffy stated then continued, "I am sure you'll have the hang of the black arts in no time at all"

Willow smiled at her friend and then questioned, "Are you excited for your coming out party?"

Buffy sighed, "I guess. I mean I know it's traditional and all, but what if every guy that is there who is "suited" for me is totally a dud?"

Willow laughed, "Well you know Riley will be there. He wouldn't be too bad. You at least know that he is already interested in you"

Buffy groaned, "I don't even want to think of Riley. I would rather stake myself or sunbath then take Riley as my mate"

"With an attitude like that, no one would ever know you completely hated him," Willow teased.

"I wish he would get a clue," Buffy sighed hoping her future would not be with Riley.

"Willow, Buffy! We would like to visit with you both too" Shelia called up the steps.

Buffy and Willow headed downstairs. They talked with the members of the two families until almost an hour before sunrise.

Giles said, "It has been a pleasure, thank you for having us, but we should really get going before the sun comes up. We hope to see you at Buffy's party"

Paul smiled and said, "Wouldn't miss it. Thank you for coming over, and the pleasure was all ours" The families quickly hugged in goodbye and Giles, Jenny, and Buffy left for home.

They were almost home when Buffy felt a strange presence. She looked around for a moment, but saw nothing. She continued until she was almost home, but the strange tingling feeling in her spine was becoming harder and harder to ignore. She had never felt it before.

"I think I am going to go for a quick hunt. Do you mind?" She asked her parents.

"I guess not, just hurry, I'd hate to have a pile of ashes for a daughter," her mother joked. Buffy smiled in response and ran off towards the direction the tingling was pulling her.

When she arrived in the park she noticed a tall figure. He looked at her and she stared back. He was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. He smirked as he noticed her staring at him.

"Like what you see, lass?" The stranger questioned a slight Irish brogue in his voice.

Buffy quickly snapped out of her daydream, "Just who are you?" she questioned.

The stranger smiled a wicked smile; Buffy knew she should be frightened. He was a lot older and more powerful than her, but she couldn't help but be drawn to him. He laughed and then he was gone. He had vanished. Buffy had wanted to find him; she knew he couldn't be too far because she cause she could still feel the tingling in her spine. However, it was getting to close to sun rise so she headed for home.

* * *

Hope you like it so far. Please review good or bad.


	3. Another Meeting

Disclaimer: You and I both wished we owned Angelus/Angel, but we don't.

A/N1: Thanks for all the lovely reviews. They mean a lot.

Jen, thanks for sending the story out to other people. Love ya lots. XD

Chapter 2: The Second Meeting

Buffy was in her room when she felt that tingling feeling in her spine get stronger. It hadn't left since she'd met the stranger. She looked out her window and in the distance she could see him standing out in her yard. She quickly changed from her pajamas and into a pair of leather pants and a red silk top. She went downstairs. Giles looked up as he heard her come down the steps.

"Going out?" He questioned.

"Yeah, if you don't mind. I am feeling a bit restless" She half lied.

"Have fun, sweetie" He said giving his permission.

She smiled and ran out the door. By the time she had made it to the place the stranger had been, he was gone. She could still feel the strong tingling in her spine, so she followed its direction.

She was almost to the same place in the park where she had first met the gorgeous man she couldn't get out of her head, when Riley spotted her from across the street. He called over to her, but she ignored him and kept walking. He quickly caught up with her grabbing her arm and turning her to face him.

"Did you not hear me call for you?" Riley asked.

Buffy fought the urge to roll her eyes before she answered, "I did, but I am in a hurry"

She turned and started walking away. When he grabbed her arm again, she was just about to growl when a loud deep growl came from behind her. Something in her all of a sudden calmed. She knew without looking who it was. She smiled.

"Boy, I believe you should let the lady go" The strong threatening voice came from behind her.

Riley didn't obey as he was instructed. He quickly pulled Buffy closer.

"Who are you?" He questioned, trying to sound threatening.

The mystery man smirked a smirk that would have made many shutter, but warmed Buffy's cold and unbeating heart.

"My name's Angelus," Buffy gasped. She couldn't believe it, Angelus was a legend. "So, now boy, you are really trying my patients. I believe, I asked you to let the lady go"

Riley just looked at Angelus then to Buffy without releasing her arm, "Do you have business with this man, Buffy?"

Buffy growled then said, "Yes! Now, let me go!"

Riley released her arm and with one last glance walked away. Buffy smiled and walked up to Angelus.

"Now that you know who I am. I think it is only fair that I know who you are lass," He stated.

Buffy smiled, "I guess I owe you that. You did save me from Riley. I'm Buffy," She walked up next to him then continued, "What brings you to Sunnydale?"

Angelus smirked, knowing he had been invited by Jenny to her coming out party, but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"So Buff, who is this Riley character?" He questioned, if she didn't know better she'd think he'd sounded jealous.

"Just an annoying guy, who follows me around like a love sick puppy," Buffy sighed.

Angelus raised his eyebrow before saying, "Like a puppy, huh?" before giving her a devilish smile.

Buffy had heard about the things Angelus had done with puppies in the past. She hadn't thought of that when she had chosen her words, but now she couldn't have been happier with her choice in metaphor.

"Mhmmm…what do you think I should do about the pesky pup?" Buffy flirted.

Angelus smirked leaning closer to her, "I have a few ideas," he stated as he leaned in further his breath brushing against her neck.

Buffy fought back a moan of pleasure then displeasure as he pulled away, "See you around, Buff," he then seemed to vanish once again.

Buffy let out a frustrated sigh then headed out on a hunt to blow off some steam.

* * *

Angelus headed back to the apartment he had procured for his stay. He thought it would be a short visit and a favor to an old friend. However, no he was thinking it might be a lot longer than expected. So, he went on the search of a new place to stay all while thinking of a certain blonde.

* * *

A/N2: Please review…good or bad…I want to hear your opinions. I am also open to suggestions. I won't promise to put it in, but if I like it and I think it will work, I promise to try.

A/N3: I am going to try and make the updates longer...I know we all hate short updates. I am not making any promises cause I just write until I think I've gotten what I want done, so I can't garuntee anything, but I'll try.


	4. Entrance

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for the update. Schools started again. I just want to thank all of those who have reviewed…they really make me smile. Jen thanks for being so awesome…hugs.

Chapter 3: Entrance

There he sat in his new mansion looking at the parchment invitation reading it for at least the fifteenth time. He had it memorized by now, but he could not stop.

_Dear Angelus,_

_My daughter Buffy has finally reached come of age that we are presenting her to the world as a women. Both my husband and I would appreciate your attendance on the next full moon._

_Sincerely,_

_Jenny_

He knew that Jenny had lied when she had said that both she and Giles would be pleased with his attendance. He knew Giles did not like him, but he also knew that Jenny adored him. She had saved him from a curse that would have restored his soul. He owed her a lot and would have attended this even if her daughter had been the ugliest thing. However, she was not. She was the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen. She almost made him feel which he hated her beyond words for, but it only made him want her more.

* * *

Buffy looked up at the almost full moon. Her party would take place later the next day. She hoped she would see Angelus there, but she knew he couldn't be there for her party. She knew that he was not interested in a mate so, there had to be another reason for his visit. She got to thinking then she smelled something sweet…and it was getting closer. She looked around the corner and coming towards her was a teenage boy.

She smiled then walked up to him, "Hi, I am Buffy," she introduced herself. The teenage boy smiled and then she continued, "I just moved here and I seemed to have gotten turned around, could you help me home?"

The boy's smile grew, "Yeah, no problem. Where do you live?"

"Revello Drive" Buffy answered.

"You sure did get turned around. We have to head through the park you just passed to get there" The boy answered, happy to be talking to such a pretty girl, unaware of his doomed fate. The two turned around and walked into the park.

Buffy returned home.

Giles looked up and said, "That wasn't too long"

Buffy sighed then went into the living room and sat next to Giles before flopping down and laying her head in his lap. Giles began to stroke her hair.

"What's bothering you, sweetie?" Buffy just remained silent for another moment or two.

"What if I find no one at my party that is right for me? What if the perfect one for me is someone who won't want me?"

Giles chuckled at his daughter before saying, "You will find someone and it will be that someone. Maybe they won't be at your party, but it is not as though you have to choose someone from this party. This is just a way to get you started. I was not at your mother's coming out party, and look at us. Also, I am pretty sure though Buffy that whoever you want will be defenseless against your charms"

Buffy could not help but smile at her father's words. She quickly sat up kissing him on the cheek before going upstairs.

* * *

Angelus left his place on Crawford Street, heading towards the park to look for something to eat. He could sense that she was near. She seemed not to notice. She was talking to some boy. Not the one that she had been talking to earlier. They were both smiling and the boy looked as though she was a turkey leg and he was a starving cartoon. Then he realized what was happening…he couldn't be jealous could he? No, definitely not. He moved away then he heard it a heartbeat. He didn't know how he had missed it…he quickly went back the way he came just missing being seen by Buffy. He headed towards his old place to grab a couple more of his things including the present he had gotten for Buffy. He couldn't wait to see her it on her.

* * *

Buffy awoke the next afternoon about two hours before sundown. She quickly went about getting ready. Her guests would be arriving soon. She dressed, wearing a red silk strapless dress that ended as it touched the floor. It hugged her chest and waist perfectly tying in the back then flowing out into a stylish ball gown bottom. She put her hair into an up elegantly with some curls framing her face. She applied some light make-up. When she looked in the mirror, even though she couldn't see herself, while applying the finishing touch of her perfume she looked and felt like a princess. Just then there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" She called. In walked both her mother and father.

"You look so lovely," her mother gushed.

"Wow, you look beautiful," Giles stated Buffy smiled; sure she would be blushing if she could.

"The guests are here," Jenny continued. "We'll be introducing you in just a minute. We just wanted to see you before we did" They left the room hugging her one more time before walking out her door and down stairs.

"…We'd like to introduce our daughter, Buffy…" she heard her cue. She began to walk down the stairs hearing the guests gasp at her beauty, and then she heard a different gasp. She looked up and there he was walking through the door.

* * *

A/N2: Ok so I fail at making my updates longer. I am sorry, but I'll keep trying. I hope you liked it.


	5. So It Begins

A/N1: I just wanted to give a thank you to all those who read and especially those who take the time to review. You guys are so awesome.

Remember I don't own these characters…if I did I sure wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I'd be too bust off with my honey Angelus some where. ; )

**Chapter 4:** So It Begins

_She looked up and there he was walking through the door…_

He looked up, meeting her eyes. Her descent down the stairs stopped. She just continued to lock eyes with him as he moved forward through the crowd. As she heard the guests gasp and whisperings among them on why Angelus would be attending and walking toward her, she realized the gasp had been her own. He was sure a sight. He was wearing black leather pants and a silk black shirt. The first buttons unbuttoned so you could see only a bit of his chiseled marble chest. Still froze in place lost in his eyes, he walked up the last two steps meeting her.

"You look enchanting, lass" he complimented, grabbing her hand turning it over to kiss her wrist.

Buffy shivered at the contact. He smiled a smile that almost sent Buffy crashing to the ground, form the weakness of her knees. It was only the clearing of Giles' throat that seemed to pull Buffy from her trance, and taking Angelus with her.

"Ripper, it sure is good to see you again" Angelus said, the bite in his voice not going unnoticed.

"Angelus, I wasn't aware you would be attending" Giles replied.

Angelus smirked, "Well, I wanted to stop by and see and old friend," looking at Jenny as he moved to stand next to Buffy, "but then I realized that this magnificent beauty was the reason that I was invited in the first place," placing a soft kiss to her neck, "so, I just had to stick around"

"Angelus that's enough, stop taunting Rupert and monopolizing Buffy from the rest of her guests" Jenny half scolded.

Angelus stepped away from Buffy kissing her wrist again saying, "Don't worry lass; this won't be the last of me…this evening," adding the last part in a whisper so slight Buffy barely heard it. Then he walked down the stairs and out the door, which he had just come through.

"Let's get this party started up again shall we?" Giles purposed. The guests nodded in agreement, all moving in to greet and talk to Buffy as she made it to the bottom of the stairs. So, much so, that the one guest who slipped out to follow Angelus went unnoticed.

* * *

Angelus felt someone following him only moments after he left the party. He let them follow for another couple of minutes before turning around, coming face to face with his follower.

"Ahhh…if it isn't the love sick puppy?" Angelus' Irish brogue definably pronounced as he continued to taunt, "What is it I can do for you, boy?"

"Stay away from Buffy!" Riley boasted.

"What would give you the impression that I would do that?" Angelus asked smirking evilly, awaiting the boys response.

"If you don't…" Riley started to threaten, but was interrupted by Angelus slamming him against a wall by his throat holding his feet of the ground.

"Be careful, who you ideally threaten boy. Don't tempt your fate" Slamming him against the wall, hard enough for Riley to lose consciousness, dropping him to the ground he walked off toward his destination.

* * *

Buffy was surrounded by the older women telling stories about how they met their mates, and complimenting Buffy on her beauty. Only a few brave men had approached her after Angelus' display. Few daring to go anywhere near her, in fear of the out of sight, but not out of mind dark vampire.

"So Buffy, Angelus seems to have taken a liking to you. How did you two meet each other?" One of Jenny's friends asked.

"Oh, I ran into him one night while I was out hunting. It was only for a moment really," Buffy answered.

"Well, be careful darling, he isn't exactly known for his loving relationships," Jenny's friend warned. Buffy nodded then excused herself to go talk to Willow.

"That was quite the start to your party. So much so, that Riley left just after" Willow stated.

"Wow, lucky me," Buffy smiled.

"So, I'd have to be blind not to notice how all the guys are running scared from you. That is quite an effect Angelus had on them" Willow laughed.

"I just don't want them touching what's mine," Angelus' voice came from behind them.

"Who ever said I was yours?" Buffy questioned, although wishing it was true.

Before Angelus could answer Giles said, "Yes, I'd also very much like to hear the answer to that question,"

Angelus just smirked, grabbing Buffy's hand as the next slow song came on, "Later Ripper" He pulled Buffy onto the dance floor. Not that she needed much persuasion. He pulled her close as they danced, Buffy inhaling his scent as she laid her head on his chest, relaxing at his smell.

Angelus chuckled, "Careful lass, you keep that up I might never want to let you go"

She looked up at him smirking, but there was, a sincerity in her eyes and voice despite the joking manner when she asked, "What if, I never want you to let me go?"

The guests just watched in amazement as the "Scourge of Europe" and the stunning blonde danced. Angelus had never been one to take on relationships, but yet this tiny beauty seemed to have captured him by the strings of his un-beating heart.

* * *

Giles looked at the couple not happy that his daughter was obviously head over heals with Angelus. His hatred left him blinded to what all the other guests saw in the way Angelus looked and held his daughter.

Determined to make sure his daughter remained unharmed he quickly looked over at Jenny. "I am going to put an end to this," as he began to walk away Jenny quickly grabbed his arm.

"Rupert, stop. Look at those two, there is something there. Look at the way he is looking at her, have you ever seen him look at someone like that before?" Giles watched the pair and the realized that despite his hatred for the tall and dark vampire that there was something in the way he was looking at his daughter that comforted him.

Only one person was now looking at the couple with hatred and disgust; vowing to himself that he would kill the dark vampire that dared to take his princess from him, before walking away from the window.

* * *

A/N2: I hope you enjoyed it.


	6. The Dance

A/N 1: Thanks to all those who review. Vix…this update is for you...just cause I actually had the time to update again…gotta love the breaks in senior year. Hope you all like it.

**Chapter 5:** The Dance

"_What if, I never want you to let me go?"…_

Angelus was shocked at her words, not only because he didn't expect them, but also at the fact that his first reaction was to grip her tighter and never let her go rather than to run after a great ego crushing comment.

He gripped her tighter inhaling her scent, "Don't worry lass, that won't be happening anytime soon," at his words she smiled and laid her head down once again on his chest, dancing with the music not noticing the crowd that had gathered to watch them. When the song came to an end he kissed the crown of her head, then backed away heading to talk to Jenny.

"Angelus, you do seem to have enthralled my lovely daughter," Jenny commented as he walked up to her.

Angelus' smirk formed onto his face, "Not a woman yet has been able to resist,"

"Well maybe so, but it also seems that she has captivated you as well," Angelus didn't say anything further, just looked over his shoulder to see Buffy talking to the friend she had been earlier. He noticed that, none of the young males despite their apparent interest in his blonde would go anywhere near her.

Giles approached Jenny and Angelus; he noticed who Angelus' gaze was directed at, none other than his lovely daughter.

"Maybe Jenny is right," Angelus turned around at Giles' comment.

"What would that be Ripper?" Angelus' smirked at the older man.

"Your apparent interest in my daughter, it seems as though it's not purely lust as it is in all of your other conquests, but if you hurt her you will be dust. You see the effect you are having others invited for her tonight…so you better not mess this up," with that Giles walked away with Jenny in tow.

"Be careful Ripper, people will start to think you like me!" He called after Giles. He turned around to look at Buffy, she was laughing at something the black haired boy had said to her. Jealousy rose within him. How dare that boy talk to what was his.

He walked over to her grabbing her from behind, kissing her neck. "What are you up to, lass?" His possessiveness was coming off in waves.

Buffy smiled at his show, "I am just talking to my best friends. Angelus this is Willow Rosenburg and Xander Harris"

He nodded his head in introduction, "Well then, if you don't mind I am going to steal Buffy away," He was leading Buffy by her waist before the two had time to answer.

They walked outside into the garden area, with the Night-blooming Jessamines, picking her a flower, and than gave it to her. She smiled smelling the flower.

"Angelus, what is this thing between us?" Buffy's question was quite.

"Buff, I am going to be honest, I have never once had a lasting relationship, hell, I have never wanted one. There is something different about you though"

Buffy smiled at his words and says, "I want you. This is going to sound crazy, but from the first night we met I dreamed you would come to my party and you'd whisk me away"

Angelus didn't say anything, but rather grabbed her chin to bring her up stretched lips to his, kissing her gently at first, but as she responded to the kiss he quickly increased it pace and passion.

Before pulling away, he lightly bit her bottom lip growling, "Mine" Buffy was left breathing heavily from the kiss even though the breaths themselves were quite unnecessary. She put her head against his chest as he stroked her back.

"I should go back in," Buffy stated, but did not pull away.

"Come home with me," Angelus countered.

"I can't just leave," Buffy sighed.

"Why not? The reason for this party is to announce your availability and you are no longer available. It's now pointless come home with me," Angelus pushed.

"Yeah Buffy, why don't you just go home with him?" A voice sneered from the entrance of the garden.

"Riley?" Buffy questioned.

He walked forward, "So Buffy, rather than find an actual mate, you are signing up to be his latest groupie?"

Before Buffy could respond, Angelus let out a fierce growl and was prepared to attack. "That is my mate you are talking about, boy. I'd watch what you say," Angelis threatened. Riley just smirked and turned around and walked away. Angelus was about to follow him and torture some sense into the boy before stringing him up to greet the sun. He stared to walk away, when Buffy grabbed his arm.

"Let me go lass. It seems Riley and I have some business to take care of," Angelus declared.

"I thought we were just about to go in and tell my parents I was going to your place?" Buffy purred as she pressed herself against him.

Angelus just looked down at Buffy. The lust he could see in her eyes doubled his own. He grabbed her hand, "Riley can wait!"


	7. Perfect Together

A/N1: Thanks to all the readers who read and especially to the ones who review. They really mean a lot, so thank you. Also a very special thanks to Jen this chapter would have been nothing without your help. (She wrote the smut) I never would have done as great as you. So thanks, love you lots.

A/N2: I am so sorry this chapter took me forever to get done, but I got my wisdom teeth pulled then had to try and play catch up at school, and then my friends decided to plan a huge birthday bash for me...plus about my birthday is I got my very own pair of yummy sushi pajamas.

Chapter 6: Perfect Together

Buffy went into the house, Angelus just behind her. He couldn't wait to get her back to his place. The images of naked Buffy, and making love to Buffy flooded his mind. He suddenly came to a halt as Buffy reached her parents. He quickly wrapped his arm possessively around her waist. Giles noticed the action.

"Mom…dad?" Buffy questioned.

Reluctantly Giles responded, worried about what his daughter could be asking. "Yes, Buffy, what is it you would like to ask?"

Buffy gulped nervously quickly Angelus spoke, "Rupert, I would like to take Buffy back to my place for the night, so I may get to know her better" Hoping he had concealed the lust in his voice. Then the thought crossed his mind, since when did he care; if other knew of his lust.

Shaking the thought away as Rupert responded. "Absolutely not!"

Angelus once again biting back the lust he was feeling and now the rage that hit him as he may not have been able to take his blonde beauty with him. "Rupert, I'll bring her back in one piece in perfect condition"

Giles was about to respond when Jenny intervened. "I think that sounds like a lovely idea. You two should get to know one another better. Buffy, why don't we go upstairs and I'll help you pack a bag?" Buffy nodded in agreement. Buffy and her mother went upstairs as Angelus stayed with her father.

* * *

Jenny was nervous for her daughter. Tonight was the night she could either become mated or her heart would be broken. She knew what Angelus' intentions were. She would have to be naive to have not heard the lust in Angelus' voice. However, she also knew Angelus, she knew that deep down he would find love and it seemed it was her daughter that brought it out of the dark vampire. She knew that delaying the inevitable could only cause pain for both her daughter and Angelus. So, she was letting her daughter go.

They walked into Buffy's room. Buffy quickly grabbed a small duffle bag and placed onto her bed. As she was about to move back to her closet Jenny stopped her daughter.

Jenny moved to sit on the bed and patting the spot next to her, "Buffy we need to have a talk"

* * *

Giles stood where Jenny had left, he and Angelus as she took Buffy upstairs. He sighed taking off his glasses and wiping them clean of invisible dirt. He looked to Angelus who looked a mix of smugness, lustfulness, with a hint of worry.

Giles placed his glasses on his face the spoke, "Angelus I would have to be completely remiss to not know your intentions with my daughter tonight. Jenny seems to think Buffy has changed you some how and as much as I hate to admit it; I am inclined to agree with her. I trust her in her choices, even this one. However, I will warn you. If you hurt her in anyway, I will hunt you down. You think you have seen what I am capable of before, I will tell you, you have seen nothing"

Angelus held back a gulp. He himself may be a legend among the vampire world, but he was not stupid enough to forget who the man next to him was. He was standing next to the Ripper. He had seen what he was capable of and it wasn't pretty.

"Don't worry Rupert. I have no intention to ever to hurt her. There is something about her, it's different. I can promise you one thing if anyone tries to get in our way or hurt her in anyway they will have to deal with me. That includes you Rupert" Angelus responded.

Giles just smiled and patted Angelus on the back, "I'll hold you to that" Together the two stood in silence waiting for Buffy to return.

* * *

Buffy held back a sigh and the urge to roll her eyes as she sat on the bed next to her mother.

Jenny continued, "I know you're human mother had "the talk" with you. The same things don't apply in our world. Our world works different, I should have had this talk before this, but I was afraid of losing my little girl" A tear slipped down Jenny's face.

Buffy quickly embraced her mother, "Mommy, you are not going to lose me. I am still the same Buffy"

Jenny smiled then continued, "Angelus may ask you to be his mate tonight and if he does don't feel you have to accept. Don't rush into anything. Angelus is a great man despite what others may say, including your father, but that does not mean you have to be with him. I will support you in whatever you choose"

Buffy nodded, and then went to packing her bag with clothes for the next day, and her yummy sushi pajamas just incase, but she was sure she wouldn't need them. Buffy and her mother left the room and walked downstairs to meet the men that awaited them. Buffy quickly hugged both her mother and father before grabbing Angelus' hand and walking out the door with him.

Jenny and Giles watched the couple leave. Jenny turned to Giles tears in her eyes, "She's not our little girl anymore"

Giles wrapping his wife in his arms, "No, she's all grown up" They held each other for a moment then went back to tending to their guests.

* * *

Angelus and Buffy walked down the street towards Angelus' place holding hands, Buffy snuggled into his side. He realized she still had her bag, quickly taking it from her, he carried it. The walk there was silent both were nervous and excited for the new experience that was to come once they entered the mansion.

They stopped just before the front door; Angelus placed a soft kiss to her lips and said, "Buffy, you are special to me. Are you sure you're ready for this?" Buffy just nodded before placing a soft kiss to his lips. Angelus quickly broke the kiss and opened the door.

{Here is where Jen's amazing-ness begins}

He took her jacket from her and hung it on a hook next to the door. He ran his hands along her shoulders. He couldn't help, but notice she was trembling. "What's wrong? You're shaking like a leaf, are you cold?"

She gnawed on her bottom lip as she shook her head. "Just nervous, I guess"

"Buffy, if you're not ready for this…we can—"

"No!" she said louder than she'd meant to. She lowered her lashes. "I mean, no. I want to…I just don't know how"

Angelus chuckled. "Well, good thing for us—I do, huh?"

Her lip jutted out and she frowned at him. "I don't know if that such a good thing or not. I bet you're perfect and I don't even want to think about how you got so good at it! Just how many women have you been with?"

She was adorable in her jealousy, but… "A gentleman never kisses and tells and I know from experience, _THIS_ conversation never ends well, but I _can_ tell you that since I met you…there hasn't been anyone else. I can't change my past, Buff, but I can promise you, I don't want anyone in my bed, but you"

Her face brightened instantly. "And you, too…"she teased.

His smile was lewd. "Oh definitely," he replied, winking at her.

He took her hand and raised it to his lips. "We'll take it slow, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered, getting lost in those deep, sensual eyes.

"Do you want a glass of wine?"

Buffy nodded. Since this was the first time she'd ever been to his place, she began to explore. He had several paintings hanging on his wall. There was one that drew her attention. It was complete chaos. Fire and people running, the fear on their faces made her shiver. At the bottom of the painting she noticed Angelus' elegant signature at the bottom. "Did you do this?"

He was opening a bottle of wine and looked up. "Yeah, that was during the Boxer rebellion in China. It was pretty crazy. Spike killed his first Slayer…"

"And you were with Darla, then, right?"

He rolled his eyes and got out two glasses. "That was a long time ago, Buffy. I haven't been with Darla in over a hundred years" He saw her pout and sighed. "Come on baby, this night is about us, let's not talk about this"

She bit her lip. "You're right. Sorry, I'm just—"

"Jealous?" he asked, as he poured their wine. "I know. I wanted to rip Riley's head off when he tried to touch you"

Buffy shrugged and gave him an impish grin. "Guess, we're both a bit possessive—m"

He laughed and put the cork back in the wine. "A bit? Baby, I'm very possessive—let's get that straight, right now"

She laughed. "Not really minding," she said as she perused his stereo system and racks of compact disks. She held up a Barry Manilow cd and giggled. "You're joking, right?"

He shrugged and gave her that half smile, she loved. "What? I think Mandy is kinda pretty"

"O—kay," she said, shaking her head as she replaced it to its spot. "You're not what I was expecting"

He came up behind her and handed her the glass of wine as his other hand slid along her hip. "What were ya expecting?"

"Mmmm," she purred, leaning back onto his chest. "Not Barry Manilow or…" She held the cd she had in her hand. "Sarah McLachlan, but I love her voice and she has this one song that's perfect" She inserted the cd into the player. The soft sound of 'In the Arms of an Angel' came through the speakers and he chuckled.

He slid his hand around her waist, to palm her belly. "Mmmm, do you like being in my arms baby?"

"Definitely," she said and swept her hair to the side as she tilted her head forward, exposing her neck to him.

He growled and felt his demon rising. "This is where you belong," he murmured, placing wet, tender kisses along the back of her neck. He tilted her head to the side and suckled at a spot right where her neck met her shoulder. His face shifted and he scraped his fangs along her tender skin. "I'm going to mark you right here…" he said, nipping at her flesh.

Goosebumps broke out along her flesh and she moaned. "Angelus," she said, turning and looping her arms around his neck. "I don't want to wait anymore…I want you. I want to be yours"

His face shifted back to his human guise and he kissed her gently. "Are you sure?" She nodded and he smiled, "Good, because it was killing me to not just take you" He took the glass from her hand and set his and hers on the coffee table. He pulled her to him. "Buffy, I want you to know—after tonight, you will be mine and I'll never let you go…"

She stood on her tip toes and kissed him, nipping at his full lower lip. "Right back at ya, you're mine, and I already know where I'm marking you too"

He chuckled. "Really? And where is that?"

"Right here," Buffy said running her finger along the corded muscle of his throat. "That way everyone—every WOMAN sees it, and knows you're taken"

He chuckled. "You're a jealous little thing aren't you?"

"I never thought so, but then I never wanted anyone like I want you"

He raised a brow. "I've never let anyone mark me—not even my Sire. You know that, don't you?"

Her eyes started to glow golden, they caught and held his. "Yeah, I noticed, but you're going to let me mark you, aren't you?"

He nodded, growling a bit and pressing her closer to him so she could feel how excited he was. "Yeah…I am"

She pressed her tiny body right up against him and purred. "Good, because you're mine," she said, kissing him.

He kissed her back, getting his first real taste of her. He groaned softly and wrapped his arms around her, sipping from her lips. Finally, he pulled back and took her hand. "And, you're mine," he said and led her up the stairs to his bedroom.

They stopped at the edge of the bed and Angelus cupped her face in his hands. "Let's start slow. Just relax and let me show you how you're body can respond to mine, okay?"

Buffy nodded. "I'm ready. I want to belong to you, Angelus"

He smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "You already do lover. You were mine, the second I laid eyes on you," he said, with a wink.

Buffy wrapped her hands in the hair at the base of his neck. Her nails scratched along his scalp and he purred. "I knew you were the one too. I looked at you, and knew I wanted you"

He slid his hands down to cup her rear. "So you set your sights on me and that was it, huh?" he growled, into her ear.

She giggled and pressed her body against his. "Yep, you were toast. A big hunk of sexy vampire toast!" she teased, rising up on her toes to kiss his jaw.

He leaned down to brush her mouth with his. As soon as their lips touched, the kiss got hotter, deeper. Their mouths collided and the kiss became wild. Angelus felt his control slipping as she rubbed against him. He thrust himself against her belly, before breaking away.

His eyes were so dark, they looked black as he cupped her face and searched her eyes with his own. "I love you—I try not to, but I can't stop," he blurted out.

Buffy's mouth dropped and she gasped softly. "I never thought you'd ever admit that!" He turned away, but she grabbed his face and ran her fingers over his lips. "Sssh, no don't—I love you too. I think it happened the first time I saw you—I knew" His eyes went golden and she smiled at him. "Don't hide it from me. All I want is you—I was even willing to accept that you _didn't_ love me—if it meant having you"

He nodded. "You have me, baby," he whispered as his hands slid up her back and he eased her back onto his bed. "I want to look at you," he murmured, lying down beside her. He ran his hand up her belly to cup one of her breasts.

She pressed her breast up into his palm, gasping. "Oh! That feels so good"

He chuckled. "Just wait…it gets better," he said and gently began to remove her clothes.

Within minutes he had them both naked and Buffy arched a brow. "Okay—that was too easy. I'm thinking you've had _way_ too much practice at getting girls naked!"

He hovered over her. "You'll appreciate my 'practice' in a few minutes, lass!" He kissed her lips to stop anything else she was going to say. "There IS no other, Buffy, there's ONLY you"

He leaned up on one elbow and began to explore her body. "You're so beautiful," he said, leaning down to run his tongue along the hard ridge of her nipple.

"Angelus!" she gasped and almost came off the bed.

He pressed a palm on her belly. "Sssh…" he lowered his head again and began to tongue her breasts. Gently at first, then harder…nipping at her turgid nipples until, she was panting and her eyes were a fierce gold, like a lioness. That was Buffy. All sleek muscled flesh and golden hair.

"Please Angelus," she whimpered, arching her hips under him.

"Buffy, I want to taste you. Don't be scared lover—you'll love this, I promise you" He started to slide down her body. When his chin was resting on her belly, he gave her that sexy smile of his and asked, "Do ya trust me, baby?"

She looked down her belly. "Yes, I trust you, but what are you going to do?"

He gave her such a wicked grin; she blushed before she even heard his answer. "Oh!" was all she had to say when he explained what he'd meant when he said 'taste her'!

He chuckled and spread her legs to accommodate his wide shoulders. "So tell me lover, are ya ready to see the stars?" he asked, with a husky laugh, as he settled himself between her thighs.

She squeezed her eyes shut and waited…When she felt the cool tip of his tongue slide along her flesh, she gasped and her eyes shot open, with an exclamation of, "Oh my God!"

He purred softly and Buffy felt like she was going to combust and turn to ash in that instant. "Angelus—yes! Please…" she whimpered, writhing under him—needing something. Something, that seemed to be right there...just on the edge of her consciousness, yet, out of her reach.

He knew this was her first time and he'd wanted to take it slow, but she was so ready for him. She was so close to coming…he didn't want to wait anymore. He buried his face between her legs and sought out that bundle of nerves that he knew would send her over the edge. He eased one finger, then another, inside her, stretching her, preparing her as his lips and tongue fastened around her clitoris and sent her tumbling into her first orgasm.

Buffy could barely open her eyes. "Wow," was all she could say.

He laughed as he slid up her body. "I take it you liked that?"

"Yeah, a lot," she said, noticing his face and chin were wet—from her. She looked away, embarrassed

He took her chin and made her look at him. "Don't be shy. You were amazing…the way you respond to me—sexy. You're incredible," he whispered, settling himself between her thighs.

Buffy felt the tip of his erection pressing against her…it made her ache even more. She felt empty—she wanted him inside her. "Angelus, I'm ready—please"

"Ssssh, I know, but this is gonna hurt the first time love, so relax" She was wet and swollen from climaxing, so it wouldn't be nearly as painful, but he wanted it to be special for her. He positioned himself at her entrance, before he lowered his head to kiss her.

His tongue swept into her mouth and both his taste and her own filled her. She moaned in both embarrassment and pleasure. Tasting her own juices on his tongue was wicked and surprisingly sexy. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as the kiss became more and more heated fast as their mouths mated.

Angelus groaned, as he eased inside her. He was barely halfway when he met the barrier of her virginity. He growled in possessive pleasure. "Mine," he said. He kissed her again and pushed through her hymen and all the way home.

Buffy eyes snapped open and yes, it did hurt. She cried out into his mouth.

He raised his head. "Ssssh, it get's better, you'll get used to me," he promised, burying his head against her shoulder as he moved in and out of her.

Buffy grasped his hips with her knees and arched into him, allowing him to slide even deeper. She gasped. He was so big inside her, stretching her, but it was so good too, because she was his—truly his and her face shifted almost beyond her will. "I never knew it would—that it could feel like this," she panted, gasping for breath she didn't need anymore.

He raised his head and purred when he saw her demon visage. He allowed his own face to change as he began to move slowly inside her. "It'll always be like this for us, lover," he whispered, scraping his fangs along the side of her throat where he planned on placing his mark.

Buffy angled her head to give him better access, moaning as he began to thrust a bit faster, deeper and harder. Her legs wrapped fully around his hips and she bucked her hips up, eagerly meeting each thrust. "Yes, Angel, yes…" she cried softly, raking her nails along his naked back.

He gritted his teeth and raised himself up bracing himself on his elbows, drove into her wildly, way past the point of being in control. "Buffy—Buff…so good," he groaned as he felt his belly tighten with the first tremors of release.

They were both on the edge when as one they turned their heads towards one another. Buffy plunged her fangs into his neck at the exact moment his broke the soft barrier of her flesh too. They moaned as they tasted the other flow over their tongues and as one they drank from each other, marking the other as their mate.

He felt her inner walls clamp down around him, just before his own orgasm ripped through his belly. He groaned, still drinking as he spilled himself inside her.

Buffy withdrew her fangs and fell back on the bed, spent and more satisfied than she'd ever have believed possible. He collapsed on top of her, both of them were breathing hard, something they never did, but that had been so amazing…

She ran her hands up his back, and curled her fingers into his dark hair. "I love you," she whispered, licking at her mark.

Angelus slid his tongue around his bite. "Love you, too…" he murmured, rolling onto his back and carrying her with him. "I never thought I would, you know that?"

"What?" she asked, as she folded her arms on his chest and gave him a blinding smile.

He blinked at how beautiful she was, before he shrugged and admitted, "Love… I never thought I'd love anyone"

She rested her chin on her arms and raised a brow at him. "So, is that a 'yay me—I'm in love' speech or 'dammit—why me?', I'm in love speech?"

He laughed and pulled her up for another kiss. "Oh, it's definitely a 'yay', speech babe," he whispered. "You make me happy—perfectly happy," he said, and Buffy gasped as she felt the proof of how 'happy' he was sliding into her again…

A/N3: I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks again to you Jen. This update wouldn't have been half as good without your help. Thanks so very much.


	8. Night After

A/N: I would like to apologize for such a long delay in this chapter. I was affected by some ill-timed writers block. Then I had prom and graduation. Thanks to everyone who has been reading this especially those who review. I hope you like this new update.

Disclaimer: I am sure it goes without saying I don't own these characters…although I really wish I did.

Chapter 7: Night After

It was sunset when Angelus and Buffy awoke. Buffy was curled up in his arms her head on his chest over where his heart would have been beating. She inhaled to take in his scent before looking up as his chuckle vibrated in his chest.

"Mhm, lass what are you doing up already? I was for sure I wore you out," he stated seductively bending his neck to kiss her forehead.

"Oh you did, but I am starving now," Buffy laughed as she spoke.

"Do you want me to order in?" Angelus asked, not thrilled with the idea. He loved the hunt; the hunt was the whole point.

Buffy quickly rolled out of bed without thinking of her state of dress, quickly saying, "Haha no lets go now! There is no fun in eating without the hunt; the sweetness is lost when you order in"

Angelus just chuckled before saying, "Not like that you aren't," scanning his eyes over her beautifully exposed body causing Buffy to realize just how undressed she still was. Thankful she couldn't blush she quickly grabbed a blanket wrapping it around herself, then her clothes and was running towards the bathroom when Angelus blocked her path. She looked at him, he stood before her in all of is spectacular glory. He was just so perfect. He leaned down kissing her softly on the lips before placing soft kisses along her jaw then to her neck where he met his mark.

She was instantly jelly in his arms as his kissed the mark whispering, "You're gorgeous don't you ever hide yourself from me," moving to kiss her mouth again with less sweetness and more passion this time, he continued as he pulled away, "Now get dressed and we'll go get something to eat" She kissed him again then went into the bathroom and shut the door before he could object. With a slight chuckle and a sigh he moved to get dressed.

As the two left the mansion Angelus quickly wrapped his arm around her. Buffy chuckled at his display of possession, not that others wouldn't instantly notice the mark on her neck. The thought of being his forever made her get all warm inside so she wrapped her arm around his waist and snuggled closer. It wasn't long before they spotted two guys walking through the cemetery.

"When will people in this town learn?" Buffy couldn't help but ask Angelus. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle when she continued, "Come to the cemetery after dark you die,"

The two boys looked back at the sound of Angelus' chuckle. They weren't alarmed when they saw the man with a beautiful girl, so they kept walking. As soon as they turned their backs that is when Angelus and Buffy made their move; sprinting up behind them silently before grabbing them from behind and sinking their fangs into the boys' jugulars.

As Buffy dropped the listless body of the boy she had drained she heard a rustle of the bushes behind a crypt. She took a step closer; she could sense that it was another vampire. Then in an instant she heard two growls one from in front of her and one from behind her. She realized it was Angelus and Riley. Riley made a slight taunting motion towards Buffy and the next thing she knew Angelus was lunging towards Riley. With flawless timing and reflex's Buffy didn't even know she had she caught Angelus by the chest and held him back.

"He's not worth it," she purred, causing Riley to get a glimpse of the mark on her neck. Riley quickly moved away knowing he would need a better plan than to simply attack. Buffy didn't notice him leaving, but Angelus did. He knew Riley was up to no good he could sense it. He would just have to pay Riley a visit.

Angelus smiled and looked down at Buffy kissing her lips softly, "You're right. I should get you home, before your dad thinks I've let something happen to you," Buffy sighed, but wrapped her arm back around him as they walked back to her house.

They were in front of the house when Buffy knowing she would have to leave him for the rest of the night said, "I forgot my bag at your house. We'll just have to go back and get it,"

Angelus chuckled, "Nice try lass, but you have to go home. I am not leaving you this early, but we have to talk to your parents. I'll bring you your bag later"

They walked into the house hand and hand. Before Buffy could say anything Jenny was in front of her embracing Buffy in a hug and pulling her upstairs.

Giles just stood in the door frame between the living room and the foyer watching as Jenny took his daughter upstairs.

"Angelus, let's go talk. Care for a drink?" Giles offering him a glass of single malt scotch. Angelus took the glass as they headed to Giles' study.

Giles took a seat behind his desk, while Angelus sat on the sofa that Giles had motioned for him to sit in.

"Rupert, I…" Angelus was cut off by Giles.

"Don't say anything yet. You marked each other last night I presume, seeing as I see a mark on your neck. What are your plans now?" Giles questioned.

"Rupert, I love your daughter. I want her to move in with me soon. As soon as you will let her," Angelus stated. Giles just smiled and a tear almost welt up in his eye.

Then he said, "I will allow her to move in with you after a ceremony. I know you already have the marks to commit you to one another, but I feel that Buffy and her mother need this. After a wedding of sorts she will be yours. I do expect to see her. I will not have you cut her off from us,"

"Rupert, I would never think of doing such a thing. She loves you and…" Angelus was interrupted by a scream coming upstairs from Jenny.

* * *

Buffy and Jenny went upstairs into Buffy's room. They quickly sat on the bed, where Jenny embraced Buffy yet again, tears running down her face.

"Mom, don't cry," Buffy cooed to her mother.

"I can't help it sweetie. You've grown up so much. I feel like I am losing you, but I am ever so proud of you," Jenny cried.

"Mom, you're not going to lose me. I love you, and when I do end up leaving the house, you know I won't be able to stay away long. I love you and dad way too much!" Buffy laughed as tears filled her eyes as well.

Jenny got up from the bed and said, "I want to give you something you wait here, I'll be right back," Jenny left the room to get the necklace her real birth mother had given to her, when she was just 18 and leaving home.

Just after Jenny left the room, Buffy heard a noise behind her, turning to look, and then it went black.

Jenny returned to the room, seeing the window open with the scent of Buffy's blood in the air, she let out a blood curdling scream.


	9. Her Dark Knight Part I

A/N1: A huge thanks to Jen and Vix. I love you both. I also owe an apology to Slave2Angelus, who is still on bed rest and apparently my cliff was just more than she could handle. Sorry and feel better. Also to everyone else that reads and especially those who reviewed I really appreciate it! Now on with the chapter which I know is what you are all after.

Chapter 8: Her Dark Knight Part I

Jenny returned to the room, seeing the window open with the scent of Buffy's blood in the air, she let out a blood curdling scream…

It was only a brief moment before Angelus busted into the room. He looked, but there was no sign of Buffy. The smell of Buffy's blood quickly assaulted him. His face changed instantly as rage coursed through his entire body. The thought that Buffy was hurt and he wasn't there to make sure she was all right was killing him. Reasonably he knew she couldn't die, for the most part, but that didn't mean she couldn't go through insane amounts of pain. He let out a feral growl when he caught the slight scent of Riley, but there was a stronger scent that was unknown to him. It was the scent of Buffy's attacker.

* * *

Xander sat in the tree outside Buffy's window. He watched as she entered the room with her mother. Then he saw Jenny leave this was his chance. Quickly breaking through the window and hitting Buffy over the head with the tranquilizer gun he brought before quickly shooting her with it. As he pulled her out the window, he cut Buffy's arm on the window.

"Where?" Buffy mumbled as the tranquilizer started to wear off causing Xander to quicken his pace to the bunker where he was told to bring Buffy.

Riley arrived at the bunker in only moments later. Seeing Xander had laid Buffy on the cot where chains hung from the wall. Quickly he put the manacles around her wrists, ankles, and her neck. He couldn't have her breaking free from these restraints. Buffy was an incredibly strong vampire, especially when you accounted for her size. As he watched her he noticed a small cut on her arm.

"Dammit!" He hoped that it hadn't left a trail for Angelus to follow. He knew he didn't have time to move her yet so he would just have to hope he would be granted enough time so he could move her.

"What?" Xander asked.

Riley pointed to the cut on Buffy's arm. Xander need not say anything; he knew this might make things go south pretty quickly.

* * *

Angelus burst through the window, following the scent of Buffy's blood. Jenny and Giles just watched in amazement.

Giles was about to follow when Jenny stopped him, "Let Angelus handle this baby. As much as I want to follow, we'll only slow him, and she is his now,"

Giles didn't like it, but knew it was the truth. With a nod, he pulled Jenny to sit on Buffy's bed and wait for Angelus to bring their baby home.

Angelus quickly picked up not only the smell of Buffy's blood, but that unknown scent. He also could smell the heavy drugs in Buffy's blood. He was going to rip both whoever had taken Buffy and Riley limb for limb. He knew he had to be involved.

* * *

Buffy quickly awoke with a jerk only to be caught by the chains. She looked around, and spotted Riley.

"Riley?" Buffy may not have liked Riley, but she never would have thought in a million years that he would go this far.

Riley smiled, "Buffy, I am sorry I had to go to such lengths, but you see I am doing this for your own good. Angelus is no good for you. He is just using you. I know you let him mark you, but we are going to fix that in just a moment," just then Xander stepped into Buffy's line of vision holding some kind of clear liquid, before handing it to Riley.

Buffy knew it was one of two things in that bottle, hydrochloric acid or holy water, whatever one it was going to hurt badly, but what she couldn't figure out is why Xander one of her best friends was here.

"Xander?" She questioned, almost hesitant of what she might hear.

"Hey, Buffster. I know this looks bad and really scary, but Riley told me what's going on and I knew I had to help. I can't just stand by and let you be controlled by Angelus' thrall," Xander answered her unasked question.

"Xander you have to listen to me! Riley is lying to you. I am not under Angelus' thrall I love him and he loves me. Riley is doing this because for some sick reason he thinks I belong to him. Please Xander, help me get out of here," Buffy begged Xander.

She knew that he was really trying to do the best for her. She just hated that because Riley had played on Xander's over protectiveness on her it would probably get him killed. Angelus wouldn't understand, or take any mercy.

"Buffy…" Before Xander could finish what he was going to say Riley knocked him out and tied him to a chair.

"Riley! You don't want to do this. This isn't you," she pleaded.

Riley cracked a smile, but this time his eyes were vacant and his smirk was crooked, not in the cute way that Angelus smiled, but in the insane way.

"You know I wouldn't have thought so either," Riley started toward her as he spoke, and then continued, "but you see, I have to make you see how wrong you are. I have to save you. The only way to do that is to get rid of his mark on you. See this bottle it's a mix of holy water and hydrochloric acid. I found out that this is the only way to remove a mate's mark,"

Buffy struggled as he got closer, trying to break free. Causing the places where the hard iron met her skin to bruise and bleed.

He put down the bottle as he moved to sit in the chair next to the cot, "Buffy, Buffy, don't worry it will only hurt for a moment"

Just then the bunker door flew open and almost off its hinges followed by the deep and ferocious growl, "Which is more than I can say for you!"

Buffy looked at the door and there he was, coming to save her. All of what happened next happened in a weird mix of both slow motion and blinding speed.

Riley just looked at the intruder in a mix of fear, shock, but expectance. Before Riley could say anything Angelus jumped at Riley, throwing a punch to his face, then his stomach. When Riley doubled over in pain, Angelus kneed him in the face, knocking him out.

He quickly grabbed the keys from Riley to release Buffy's restraints. He picked her up; holding her closely inhaling her scent and kissing the top of her head. Silently he placed her in the chair Riley had inhabited moments before. Then he grabbed Riley off the floor and chained him to the cot where Buffy had been.

He turned back to Buffy, "I'll be back for him later," the vicious look on his face was comforting, terrifying, and incredibly sexy.

He scooped her up and was about to walk out the door with her, when she stopped him, "Wait! We have to untie Xander"

Angelus had been so focused on Riley he hadn't noticed the boy tied to the chair. Then he caught his scent. It was the unknown scent. He couldn't control the fierce growl that erupted from his chest.

"I'll be back for him as well, lover," Angelus growled.

"Angelus, no please let him go. He is like a brother to me. He would never do anything to really hurt me. Riley convinced him that you had me under your thrall. Please, let him go? He is going to beat himself up over this enough, without you. He really thought he was saving me," she pleaded, but this time it was for Xander's life.

"I am sorry, Buffy, but he will not get off that easily," Angelus stated with no room for argument.

"Then just promise me you will not kill him," she hoped he'd at least agree to that.

Angelus did not want to agree. He wanted to tear the boy to shreds, but one look at his beloved's face and he caved, "Fine, I won't kill him, but that's all I can promise,"

Buffy just nodded. Then Angelus carried her back to her parents' house. He was going to have to talk with Ripper because he knew he had agreed that Buffy wouldn't move in with him until after their wedding, but in light of the night's events, there would be no way Buffy would not be under his roof and protection.

A/N2: Ok I know this update was supposed to be up a lot sooner. I actually had it mostly written on time, but then stuff came up and I didn't get to finish it when I wanted. I hope you liked the update. Thanks for reading and I hope that you'll review. I'd really like your feedback on this chapter.


	10. Her Dark Knight Part II

A/N1: I hope you will all enjoy this. Thanks to everyone, especially Jen because of all her help and support. Also Vix and Summer you guys are great. ENJOY! I know you all will LOVE Jen's part.

Disclaimer: If only, oh if only…

Chapter 9: Her Dark Knight Part II

As Angelus carried Buffy home everything began to hit her. She was almost taken from her mate because of Xander's foolish mistake. With a sigh, she buried her head further into his chest, happy to be back where she belonged.

Angelus tightened his grip on her, cuddling her to his body as if he never wanted to let her go again. He'd never been as scared as he'd been earlier, when he realized Buffy had been taken. Everyone involved would pay. He would torture both Riley and that stupid boy, very slowly. As he thought about it Riley almost got the better deal because he was going to get to die. Angelus would have to rethink his plan for him.

When they arrived at the front door, Angelus just walked in.

"I've got her!" He called.

Jenny and Giles ran into the foyer, following after Angelus as he carried into the living room. He sat in a chair with Buffy still clinging to him. Buffy looked up as her parents rushed in. She didn't want to move from the spot in her lovers arms but she had to hug her parents to show them she was ok.

When she made a move to get up, Angelus tightened his grip, "Buffy you're staying right here"

Giles and Jenny just sat on the sofa across from the chair. They were waiting, because they knew better than to approach because Angelus did not look like he would respond kindly to anyone but him being close to Buffy at the moment.

"Riley took her, with the help of an accomplice, Xander. When I got to the bunker they had her chained to the wall lying on a cot by her neck, wrists, and ankles. They were going to try and remove my mark on her…"

Angelus was interrupted by Giles, "Where are they?" He growled, the Ripper clearly showing.

"They are still in the bunker," Angelus answered, but as Giles got out of his seat he continued, "Ripper, they will pay in time by my hands"

"They kidnapped my daughter!" Giles yelled.

"They kidnapped my MATE!" Angelus retorted. Then a thought hit him.

He quickly spoke, "Actually you are right. You deserve a part in their torture and personally as much as I hate to admit it, you'd be more terrifying to the boy. He's yours. Riley however remains mine. I will handle him. You however are more than welcome to give him a little preshow, of what he'll be expecting from me"

Giles smiled wickedly, then Buffy spoke, "Daddy, don't kill him,"

Giles looked at his daughter and questioned, "Why not?"

"You know Xander. Sure what he did was wrong, and I am upset with him, but he's Xander. He's not exactly the brightest tool in the shed," Both Giles and Angelus laughed because of what it implied about Xander and Buffy's interpretation of that saying.

Angelus rolled his eyes. "A box of rocks is smarter if you ask me…"

Buffy bit back her grin. "Maybe, but my point is…he didn't purposely try and hurt me"

Giles sighed, "Buffy, I know you're good friends, but I refuse to promise something that I am not sure I can keep. I will do my best to try and not kill him," with that Giles left the house and Buffy knew Xander was probably not going to live.

Angelus spoke, "Jenny, I talked to Ripper and I know we agreed that Buffy wouldn't move in with me until after a wedding. However, I feel in light of the circumstances, I can't keep that. She will be living with me from now on"

* * *

Jenny just nodded knowing there was no room for argument, even if she wanted to make one. "Well, then you two should be getting home it's going to be light soon. I'll go pack Buffy a bag and tomorrow you can come by for the rest of her stuff" She got up and went towards the stairs. She looked at the couple as she went up them, and she was going to miss her daughter, but she knew in her heart that this was what they both needed.

Once Jenny disappeared, Angelus moved Buffy to where he could kiss her. He kissed her lips, then moved down to his mark with a small bite to his mark he growled, "Mine!"

Buffy began to sob quietly hoping her mother wouldn't hear her. Before Angelus could ask her what was wrong, Buffy answered him.

"I almost lost you," she cried out.

Angelus licked his mark to try and comfort her before grabbing her chin to make him look directly in the eyes and said, "Buffy, look at me," when her eyes met his, he continued, "No one, will ever take me from you. You are mine and I am yours and it's going to stay that way forever" Angelus stated.

"Promise?" Buffy asked.

"Death couldn't keep us apart," Angelus was shocked by his own words. He wanted to be disgusted with himself for falling for this little blond beauty so quickly, but he couldn't really find it in himself to care.

Jenny had witnessed the scene between her daughter and Angelus. She couldn't be happier, knowing now was a safe time to enter, and she walked into the living room. Buffy got out of Angelus embrace despite his slight resistance. She hugged her mother and grabbed her bag, which Angelus quickly took from her.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Love you," Jenny hugged her daughter again.

"Give daddy a kiss for me?" Buffy asked.

"Of course, now getting going before you two go and try to take up tanning," she said with a smile.

Angelus nodded as he once again picked Buffy up, this time with a slight squeal and a laugh from all three who witnessed the scene, then Angelus was out the door.

* * *

"Xander?" Giles overly sweet voice dripped with venom filled the room.

Xander knew this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

(Jen's part…genius at work)

Angelus bundled Buffy into his jacket as they left her parents' house. He waited while she gave her mother a tearful goodbye and then scooped her up into his arms and carried her out to his car.

Buffy gave him a wry grin as he carried her down the steps of her childhood home. "You don't have to carry me…he didn't break my legs, you know?"

He gave her a possessive look. "Until Riley is dead, everywhere you go, I'm right there. You don't leave me sight. I mean it Buff," he growled as he set her on her feet when they got to the car. "I won't lose you again," he said as he opened the door for her and set her in the front seat. "If I have to carry you everywhere you go. I will," he told her as he fastened her seat belt. "Are we clear?" he asked, taking her chin in his hand. "I mean it. I won't lose you—if I did…" He sighed. "I'd probably go crazy," he admitted softly.

Buffy had never felt so cherished. "Okay," she agreed, giving him a smile that made his undead heart beat.

"Temptress," he murmured, brushing her mouth with his. "Keep it up and you'll find yourself tossed in the backseat with a big bad wicked demon all over you"

Buffy giggled. "Don't threaten me with a good time, Angelus"

He laughed and went around to the car and jumped in. "I never threaten. I make promises lover" He gave her a lecherous smile and wriggled his eyebrows at her. "You should know that by now"

Buffy clenched her thighs together as desire flooded her. "Oh," she said, unable to think of anything cleverer to say. Her mind had went straight to naked Angelus and it refused to leave the gutter as he gave her another wolfish grin and started up the big Plymouth.

"Ready?" he asked with a raised brow.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah," she breathed, her mind still dancing with images of him tossing her over the back seat and having his way with her.

They made it to his apartment in record time.

Buffy giggled as the car screeched to a halt and Angelus leaped out and came around to open her door. She took his hand and giggled as he yanked her out and into his arms. "Oooh, someone's in a hurry"

He bent his head to her ear. "Maybe because_ 'someone'_ couldn't keep her hands to herself on the drive over here…"

Buffy chuckled huskily and leaned up to nip at his throat. "Can I help it if my mate's so sexy—he's irresistible?"

"Irresistible, huh?" He raised a brow and licked his lips. "I think we need to go upstairs and explore this…obsession you have"

Buffy nodded as her blood began to rush through her undead nerve endings. Only Angelus made her feel alive. "And just what do you propose we do to um…cure me of this obsession?"

"Cure?" He shook his head. "Never" He picked her up in his arms again. "I plan on making sure you get to indulge in this obsession" He kissed her. "In any way you want"

Buffy felt the dull ache between her legs begin to throb in response to his seductive words. "I love you," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her into his apartment.

One handed he opened the door. "Love you too, baby," he said, kicking the door closed and carrying her over to his bed and setting her down. "There…" he said, stepping back and smiling down at her. "Now you're where you belong…in my bed"

Buffy reclined and did her best to strike a seductive pose. "I'm lonely here…" She licked her lush lips. "Aren't you going to join me?"

His cock jumped to attention at her perfect blend on innocence and seductive siren. Buff was everything he'd ever desired in a mate. "Oh yeah lover, I plan on joining with you—believe me," he said, winking at her. "I plan on keeping you there until we've completely…" He gave her a wicked smile and began to unbutton his shirt. "...probed this addiction you have for my body"

Buffy wondered if she were blushing. He'd said that so lewdly, she could swear her borrowed blood was humming in her veins. "Um…probing…yeah, I like the sound of that, but I think maybe you're better, um…" She glanced down at the bulge in his pants. "…equipped to handle that part, don't you?"

He smirked and dropped his shirt, exposing his pale, well muscled chest. "Oh I'm definitely prepared to put…my _'all'_ to this exploration" His eyes were ringed with gold.

Buffy's eyes went golden too and she swallowed, wetting her lips with her tongue. "How much of your all are we talking about?"

He grinned. "Enough to satisfy you lover, trust me," he said, his hands going to the button of his pants. He flipped open the first few buttons and his cock pushed against the leather, threatening to burst out. Angelus paused, waiting until Buffy began to squirm in her desire to see his body before he undid the last two buttons and allowed his erection to spring forth. "Happy?" he asked, gripping himself.

Buffy groaned. He was beautiful. "Deliriously," she panted, scooting back on the bed to make room for him.

He kicked off his pants and crawled up on the bed after her. He slid his hands up her thighs. "Come here lover, I feel the need to do a bit of 'exploring' myself," he said as he spread her legs and lowered his head to her.

Buffy cried out as his cool breath blew across her moist panties. "Oh Angelus…" she purred, running her fingers through his thick, dark hair.

He settled himself between her spread thighs. "Beautiful," he breathed and unzipped her skirt. She lifted her hips and he slid the garment off her, leaving her clad in just her red lacy thong. Suddenly he stopped and growled. "Did Riley see this?"

Buffy choked back her gasp. She raised her head and peered down at him. "What?"

His eyes met hers. "You heard me"

"No, he didn't. No one has seen me like this, but you," she said softly.

He nodded, pleased. "Good," he growled and ripped the thong off her and buried his face in her moist flesh.

Buffy keened when his cool tongue tasted her. It was so good; she almost flew off the bed. She gripped his head and pressed him closer. "Yes-yes-yes!" she chanted as he tasted her and brought her closer to the edge of sweet oblivion. His tongue was like magic as it flitted across her secret place. He seemed to know just where to touch… "Angelus!" she cried as she bucked against his mouth and climaxed.

He raised his head and grinned. "I think I've discovered the reason for your obsession lover." He winked. "I'm just that good," he purred and slithered up her body. He gripped her thighs and wrapped them around his waist. "Look at me Buff," he demanded.

Her eyes fluttered. "So good," she breathed.

He gritted his teeth. "It'll be better," he said. "Look at me"

She did and he leaned down and kissed her. "I've never loved anyone in two hundred and fifty years…but you. You are my mate, my wife. I love you," he said and thrust inside her.

Buffy cried out and clung to him as he set a fast, steady rhythm inside her. It felt amazing. They were one and he loved her. "Angelus…" she purred, running her hands along his back, enjoying the play of muscles she felt there. He was so strong, so fierce. "My mate…my love," she murmured, gripping him with her thighs as he drove into her willing body.

Later, after they'd come back to earth, he cuddled her to him as she lay sprawled across his naked chest.

"Angel?" she asked, running her finger along his belly and casually swirling it around a flat male nipple.

"Mmm-hmm, what?" he asked, running his hands along her back.

"I'm so happy you chose me…"

He opened one eye. "What? What do you mean, chose you…?"

She kissed his chest. "I just said…I'm happy you picked me. I know you've had a lot of others who wanted you to be their mate and you've never committed yourself, not even to Darla" She smiled and shrugged. "I'm happy you chose me, is all"

He ran his hands through her hair and chuckled. "And here I thought you'd chosen me…" He pulled her up, so that she hovered over him. His eyes searched her face. "Truth is babe—I didn't choose. I just fell" He ran his thumb over her full lower lip. "The minute I saw you—I knew…I knew you were different—the one. I've never wanted to take a mate because I'd never met you. I love you," he murmured and brought her down for a kiss.

"Me too," she said, hugging him tightly.

And just like that, the never ending passion between them flared to life again. They began to grope at each other. Hands that had been teasing only moments before became desperate, needy and aching for more. Helpless to resist, they gave into the desire they had for one another and once again they were tossed headlong into the vortex of lust that never seemed to go away.

It wasn't until much, much later that Angelus realized he still had Riley to deal with. He kissed Buffy on top of the head and a slow, lazy smile spread across his face as he pictured all the ways he was going to make Farm Boy pay for touching his mate…

A/N2: I hope you all liked it. Please make sure to give Jen a round of applause. She definitely deserves it. Please review!


	11. Torment, Anguish, and Suffering

A/N1: I know you were all waiting for this. I know you had to wait a bit, and read through a whole other chapter was it worth it? I hope so. First, I would love to thank everyone who reads and especially those who review. Also, I would like to thanks Jen, Vix, and Summer. You guys are great.

Chapter 10: Torment, Anguish, and Suffering

Angelus woke before Buffy. He watched his lover sleep for a moment before moving out of bed. He quickly got dressed before grabbing a bag out of his closet, before stopping to write her a note, in his eloquent handwriting.

Beloved,

Your mother and father should be here by the time you awake. They are going to help you pack your things so you can move in here. I will be back for bed time.

Love,  
Angelus

Angelus grabbed his bag and walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs just in time to answer the knock on the door. He opened the door greeting the two guests.

"Jenny, Ripper. Thank you for coming so early. I just don't want to leave her alone. I am deeply sorry I won't be able to help you move in her stuff, but there is a slight matter that needs my attention" Angelus' smile turned dark as he thought of all the things he was going to do to Riley.

Giles spoke, "Oh, I had the door fixed on the bunker," handing Angelus the key then continued, "You will find Riley pretty much in the condition you left him, although now he is regaining consciousness. I made sure to give him a little bit of a preview as you asked,"

"And the boy?" Angelus questioned.

"He is leaving town, he did ask that I give a note to Buffy," Giles answered.

"Fine, I should be going before she wakes up," Angelus said before bowing his head slightly and leaving for the bunker.

He arrived at the bunker, taking out the key and unlocking the newly restored door. When he walked in he could smell a little bit of the boy's blood remaining in the air, as well as the scent of Riley's blood, and burnt flesh. He smirked at the imagery that flooded his mind, the Ripper had to have been in full swing last night and that pleased him. Then he looked over to the cot where Riley was still lying, a bit worse for wear. He had a cut along his cheek and burn marks on his chest. He chuckled softly, and that's when Riley looked at him.

"Oh we are going to have SO much fun, boy," Angelus stated darkly.

Riley gulped, knowing that Angelus' meaning of fun was going to very one sided.

Angelus stepped forward into the room and placed his bag beside the cot, next to the chair, that still sat there. As he did so he noticed the bottle of liquid that Riley had intended to use on Buffy was still lying there. He smirked, how perfect he thought before picking it up as well as something from his bag, to begin his torture.

He sat in the chair where Riley had sat holding up the bottle, "How perfect is this? I get to use your own stuff against you. This is pure poetry wouldn't you agree?"

Riley once again swallowed trying to swallow his fear of what was going to happen. He started to answer, when Angelus shoved the ball gag in his mouth.

"Boy, I actually don't want to hear you speak. Personally I would love to be able to hear you scream, but you see this is a populated area and I don't need you alerting anyone to your presence. Honestly I would bring you home with me so I could torture you whenever I got bored, but that won't work for two reasons. Buffy lives there, and well Buffy lives there so I won't be getting bored anytime soon," He smirked evilly as the pain of his words hit Riley and played in his eyes.

Angelus laughed, then continued with his tormenting words, "Must just kill you that you waited and wanted her for so long and all I had to do was show up. You know right now you look like a little boy who just had his favorite toy taken by the bigger kid, but the only thing wrong with that is that you never had to toy to begin with, did you?"

Riley closed his eyes for a quick second as the words struck him. When he opened them again, he saw the cold eyes of Angelus staring at him. He knew in that moment just why by the time Angelus wasjust over a hundred years old he had become a legend.

Angelus could smell the waves of fear coming off the boy, "You know what Buffy said when she heard my plans for you and Xander? Don't kill Xander. That was it…she never said one thing about you. Funny, I know if you had said you were going to torture and kill me slowly, very slowly; which is a funny thought on its own because you would never be in the position to do such a thing, you are too farm boy," Angelus paused for a moment and watched as anger and sadness washed over Riley's face then he continued, "but back to what I was saying, if somehow that happened she would have fought like hell to stop you, but she didn't even raise a slight displeasure or hesitance to it"

Riley wished he could deny Angelus' words, but he knew they were all true. Buffy didn't care an ounce for him. Riley hoped by some miracle he would walk out of here just so he could make her pay for throwing him to the side and ruining his life.

Angelus spoke again, "You know I am tired of all this talk. Let's get to the part where you are begging me to end your worthless life,"

Angelus reached once again into his bag and pulled out a cross necklace, placing it on Riley naked crotch, Angelus was so happy he didn't have to strip the boy down. Riley struggled against the pain; muted screams filled the air as Angelus removed the cork from the bottle of liquid.

Angelus removed the cross from Riley's skin, "Let's see how much this stuff burns, shall we?"

Riley shook his head no, which only caused Angelus to want to inflict more pain. Angelus then proceeded to pour a small amount of the liquid onto Riley's chest in the shape of a heart. Riley's screams once again begin to fill the air, although they were extremely muffled. Angelus was tempted to remove the gag from Riley's mouth so he could hear all the bloodcurdling screams and the whimpers, but he decided he didn't need any distractions happening. He had to get home for bed time, images filled Angelus' mind, of what that meant, but he got back to the torture at hand.

Angelus laughed, "I don't think that burned enough for my liking so how about we try this," Angelus dipped the cross into the liquid before pulled it out and placed it on Riley's clavicle. Angelus placed the bottle on the floor, before reaching into his bag and pulled out a box of matches. He again removed the cross from Riley's body, placing it on the floor next to the bottle. He then lit a match and wrote in the heart that he had formed on Riley's chest, A + B = Forever. Angelus smirked at his own work while he placed the cross back into the liquid and then pulling it out and placing it on Riley's lower abdomen. Angelus this time reached into his bag and pulled out four curved, barbed metal stakes. Angelus once again removed the cross and dropped it to the floor.

"You know what the most beautiful thing is about these stakes, they hurt more when you remove them," Angelus stated before stabbing one into each of Riley's humerus bones making sure the stakes also hit both the biceps and the triceps. He waited for Riley to stop screaming and writhing in pain before he stabbed the other two through Riley's femurs. Riley screamed for only a moment before passing out. Angelus took this time to get the stuff set up for his next round of torture.

When Riley awoke Angelus had his back to him, but he could smell the gasoline and the smoke coming from in front of Angelus. Angelus heard Riley rustle and knew he was awake, so he turned around with a red hot skewer in hand. He walked towards the cot; Riley's eyes went wide with fear. Angelus started by placing the hot skewer on Riley's cheek, and his skin sizzled and smoked, as he screamed in pain. Then Angelus removed the skewer from his flesh and stabbed it through Riley's heart. Angelus' next action was to start removing the lovely barbed stakes he had placed into Riley's arms and legs; he pulled them out, slowly of course. Then Angelus removed the skewer from Riley's chest. He once again grabbed the cross from the liquid and placed it on Riley's thigh. Angelus put the skewer back into the flame to get hot again.

Angelus sat back in the chair, removing the cross from Riley's skin. However this time when he put to cross on the ground he picked up the bottle.

"Want to play a game?" Angelus asked Riley nodded no in vain.

"Why of course you do!" Angelus answered for him.

"What would you do if someone tried to take away your mate? Would you… A) kill them B) torture them C) castrate them or D) all of the above" Angelus ended with a huge smirk on his face.

Riley struggled to get away, Angelus poured the letter "D" onto Riley's lower abdomen. Then he placed the bottle on the floor, and got up to get the red hot skewer again. This time he drove the skewer through the "D" he had burned onto Riley's flesh. Riley screamed in pain, but didn't black out. Angelus thought he might have and he was glad he didn't because he kind of wanted to get home. Then Angelus reached into his bag and pulled a large pair of scissors. Riley blacked out about halfway through option C. Angelus laughed, before pulling out the skewer from Riley's stomach. He began to clean up his equipment. Placing it all back in his bag. Angelus grabbed a can that sat next to the bed, pouring gasoline all over the room and Riley. Angelus let the can fall to the ground, as he walked out the door. With one last look at the vampire who had dared to touch his mate, he lit and threw the match into the room. As the flame began to spread, he walked away.

When Angelus arrived home, he went straight into his bedroom, where he found Buffy unpacking clothes and putting them in the closet. She hadn't noticed him so he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her and biting his mark on her neck with his blunt teeth.

Buffy squealed in delight, "You're home. I didn't even hear you come in"

"So I noticed. How did the move go?" Angelus replied.

"It was moving" Buffy answered.

"How were your parents?" Angelus asked, clarifying what he had wanted to know beforehand.

"Fine enough. My dad still thinks it's too soon, but my mom convinced him this is for the best"

Kissing her neck and pulling her closer, "Good," he said before pulling her over to the bed.

A/N2: I hope there wasn't too much torture for anyone…if there was I am sorry. I had a lot of fun writing it, which should probably be disturbing to me on some level. Now I have a question for you all. Would you like me to continue this, or do an epilogue and possibly a sequel? I am leaning towards the second option, but would like to hear what you think.


	12. Newly Mated

A/N: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to get this out. Hopefully I will be updating sooner again. Also I have to thank my girl Jen for writing some fabulous smut for me. Thanks Jen, you are such a sweetie. I love ya bunches.

Chapter 11: Newly Mated

"Buffy… let's go," whined Willow from the bottom of the stairs, before returning to sit in the chair of the foyer.

When she arrived to Angelus' mansion a towel clad Buffy had appeared at the top of the stairs. Saying she would only be a few more moments. That's when Willow heard Angelus' deep chuckle and what sounded like a "That's what you think". That was almost an hour ago.

"Angelus!" Buffy squealed as once again Angelus stood behind her placing little bites to his mark.

"Buffy!" He mocked her. His appetite for her was definitely growing more and more every day. He couldn't keep her hands off of her and the two had rarely left their now shared bed. He didn't want to let her leave.

"Angelus, I am serious. You and I have been locked in here for almost two weeks. Now, I promised Willow a girl's night out. I have to finish getting ready, you've already made me late enough," Buffy stated as she quickly escaped his arms.

Angelus sighed and flopped himself onto the bed. "You would think you didn't enjoy it," he said pouting slightly.

Buffy knew this was a trap, but she couldn't resist that look. Willow and getting dressed were forgotten as she abandoned the towel to slide in next to him on the bed. She quickly placed a small kiss to his cheek before placing her head on his chest.

"You know that's not true," she sighed.

Angelus just smirked at how easily she had fallen into his trap.

**Jen's smut**

With a growl he rolled over on top of her, easily pinning her smaller frame to the bed. He captured both hands and held them above her head. "Prove it," he challenged, leaning down to brush his lips against hers over and over until Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and settled her lips over his in a voracious kiss. "Mmmm, yeah like that, lover," he purred, letting her eat at his mouth.

Buffy flipped them over so that she was on top. "You want me to show you how much I love you?"

His eyes glittered with an enticing blend of mischief and hunger. "Yes," he said softly.

This was a first, in their short relationship; Angelus had always taken the lead in their lovemaking. Buffy licked her lips as she gazed down at his magnificent body. "Okay," she breathed, rising to his challenge.

So many places she wanted to touch and taste—where to start? She straddled his hips and braced her hands on his shoulders as she leaned over him to lick and suckle at the strong, corded muscles of his throat. He tasted so fresh, like rain and Buffy couldn't get enough. Her face shifted and she scraped her fangs along his jugular.

Angelus shivered and turned his head to the side, giving her better access. "Yesss," he hissed, tilting his head back. "Do it," he groaned.

Buffy sank her teeth in and they both growled as his blood spurted into her mouth. She sipped him leisurely, before pulling back. They were both on the verge of orgasm, panting for breath they didn't need. With a wicked little grin, Buffy scooted down his body, nipping and licking at will. She paused at a flat male nipple and swirled her tongue around the pebbled tip, before moving on to the other and giving it the same treatment.

Angelus fought the undignified urge to squirm under her ministrations. His hands came up to grip her head as he pressed her closer, enjoying the feel of her tongue on his flesh.

Buffy shrugged him off and moved further down, placing soft wet kisses along his muscled abdomen, before coming to his indented navel. She paused and grinned. "You've got the cutest belly-button," she murmured nonsensically.

"Cute?" His brows drew down at that. "I do not," he denied.

She chuckled. "Oh, you so do," she replied, before lowering her head and tasting that adorable little dent. Her tongue dipped in and swirled in and out and to his shocked dismay, Angelus found out he was ticklish there. The giggle erupted from him despite his best efforts to keep it behind his teeth. Buffy's own laughter bubbled up. "You're ticklish!" she crowed with delight and attacked his navel full force.

His deep laughter burst forth and he grabbed her head to stop her assault. "Stop that!" he gasped, horrified as the strange sensations made his body wriggle without his consent. He'd never known he was ticklish. No woman had ever tickled him before. He pulled her up his body and kissed her—only Buffy would dare. That was why he loved her. "I love you," he said softly and kissed her again.

Buffy gave herself over to the kiss. It was hot, wet and demanding. Soon all thoughts of play were gone. Only the driving need to become one was there. Buffy took the rigid length of his penis in her small hand and guided it to where she needed him most. "I love you, Angelus," she whispered as she lowered herself onto him.

Their moans were loud in the silence of the room as he slowly filled her. Once he was seated fully inside her, Buffy levered her hands on his chest and began a slow undulation in his lap. She raised herself up—very slowly, and down again—each inch of him filling her, stretching her to receive his thick cock. Up and down—up and down, so slow, it was like on each downward stroke they both waited with baited breath for her to lower herself upon him again. Their eyes locked and he clenched his jaw to control the need to flip them and pound into her.

"Sooo good," Buffy murmured, tipping her head back and closing her eyes as she continued the agonizingly slow pace for several minutes.

Angelus wholeheartedly agreed, but the slow pace was beginning to drive him crazy. He needed it harder—faster. With a deep growl, he lifted her off him, sat up and got to his knees before plunging back into her welcoming sheath. He wrapped his arms around her back and began to pump his hips upward, thrusting into her deeply. "Need you," he gritted out in explanation.

Buffy's legs wrapped around his waist and her hands buried themselves in his silky dark hair as she clung to him, matching his rhythm effortlessly. "Yes," she cried when he hit that spot inside her that made her body sing.

Their movements became frenzied. That little slice of heaven on earth was right there—waiting just around the corner and they strove for it. Angelus leaned back, his eyes going to where they were joined. The visual of his cock sliding in and out of her was enough to put him on the edge of the precipice. Nothing had ever looked so hot to his jaded eyes as the sight of Buffy taking every inch of him. It was the biggest turn on of his very long life.

"Fuck, that's so hot," he muttered softly, his eyes glued to her moist curls as his penis slid in and out—in and out. It was too much. "Shit," he growled as he felt his body tightening. He was going to come and soon. His hand went swept down, in between their driving flesh to find and tease her clitoris. Within seconds he had her quivering under his hand, hovering on the same edge of climax that he was on.

To his satisfaction, Buffy went first. "Oh-oh-Angelus!" she cried as her body shuddered and her sheath fluttered and tightened around him as she tipped over the precipice and into orgasmic bliss.

Angelus was right behind her. He lunged upwards, burying himself inside her as deep as possible. His demon visage flared and he wrapped his hand in her hair and yanked her head to the side. With a snarl of raw lust, he swooped down and buried his fangs in his mark. Unlike Buffy, who'd sipped at his neck, he gulped down the sweet nirvana that was his mate's blood, shivering uncontrollably as he pumped his hips thrusting wildly as he spilled his cum deep inside her womb.

It was only later, as they lay together, basking in the after-glow of such tremendous sex that Buffy suddenly remembered Willow. She gasped and bolted upright in the bed. Turning to him, she cried, "Oh God, Angelus, I left Willow sitting downstairs!"

Willow was the last thing on his mind. She looked positively delicious. Her hair was tousled, her lips swollen and lush—Angelus felt his cock harden at how extremely well fucked his delectable little mate looked. With a wicked chuckled he pulled her down for another kiss. "Baby, you're newly-mated, I'm sure she'll understand," he murmured, nipping at her bottom lip before sliding his tongue into her mouth and making her _once again_ forget all about her red-headed little friend downstairs…

Willow glanced up when she heard Buffy coming down the stairs, before glancing at her watch, "Two hours?" Willow asked with a teasing tone lacing her voice.

Buffy just quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. Willow couldn't help, but laugh when she saw Angelus appear at the top of the stairs, looking as though he might chase after her.

Buffy and Willow entered the bronze looking like they had just stepped out of a magazine. Their pale skin was almost illuminated in the lights, making everyone's head turn to look at them. Buffy smiled at Willow as they watched the boys start to drool. They made their way over to the dance floor, the radiated a predatory vibe. Quickly, guys were surrounding the two girls. Buffy and Willow's eyes shimmered with evil intent.

Buffy saw a dark haired, boy he was cute, but his smile was a bit too charming for her liking across the room chatting with a young college girl. She knew his type and decided to do the girl a favor, but for now cause her some pain. Buffy smiled as she stalked over to the table.

"Hi, I'm Buffy," She stated as she moved to stand in front of the boy blocking the girl who was sitting in the chair from his sight.

The boy gaped slightly as his eyes roamed over her body, "I'm Parker, it's nice to meet you"

Buffy smiled, she could smell the girl's jealousy and slight hurt as well as Parker's arousal. Buffy gave him a flirtatious smile. "Would you like to dance?" she asked. Without bothering to wait for an answer, Buffy grabbed Parker's hand. With a smile and a wink at the girl who she had stolen this boy from, Buffy lead Parker out onto the dance floor.

The two danced, and as the dance wore on, Parker was quickly growing more and more risky. He soon wasn't shy about putting his hands all over Buffy's body.

Buffy allowed the boy to think he was getting somewhere—besides being her dinner that is, as she swirled her hips and turned around in the boy's arms. "Want to get out of here?" she whispered seductively in his ear before she led him off the dance floor and out of the club.

Buffy pulled Parker into the alley. "Do you know what I want?" she asked, teasing him with her seductive smile.

The arrogant boy grinned. "I think I got an idea…" he said, smirking.

Buffy didn't care what he thought—he was a meal, nothing more. She giggled. "Oh I bet you don't," she whispered and shoved him against the wall. Just as she was about to bite into his neck she heard a fierce growl, and Parker was quickly removed from her grasp and held against the wall, totally suspended off the ground by the tall dark figure of her mate.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing, Buffy?" Angelus asked, smiling almost pleasantly, yet radiating jealously.

Buffy frowned at him—irritated he'd taken her snack. "Well, I was about to have dinner—what the _hell_ are you doing?"

He shook the boy like a rag doll, jealousy rolling off him in waves. "Looked to me like you were doing a little more than grabbing a late night snack, _lover_," Angelus hissed back, his grip tightening on the boy's neck.

Buffy quickly pushed her anger aside, knowing it would not help. Instead she would just soothe and placate his ego. "Baby," she purred moving herself to rub her body against Angelus', "You know you are the only one for me. Do you really think I would want this boy, knowing what I have at home?"

Angelus wanted to stay angry. He knew she was just playing up to him, placating him, but for some reason he couldn't stop it from working. However, that did not stop his next statement, "You know, as much as I love you stroking my ego, lover, I'd much rather you be stroking something else".

Her eyes glittered as a rush of pure heat raced through her. "Oh really?" Buffy purred as she moved her hand over Angelus' erection before continuing, "What do you say we go back home?"

"Why? We don't need to go anywhere, but right here," Angelus smirked as he moved to press her against the wall.

"What about him?" Buffy asked glancing at Parker.

Buffy's question was answered by the sound of Parker's neck snapping. Angelus quickly let to lifeless body fall to the ground. "Now where were we?" Angelus asked his voice gruff with need.

**Jen working her magic again**

Buffy leaped into his arms and Angelus stumbled back a step as he caught her and crushed her to him. "Right about here," she growled, mashing her mouth against his in a kiss that caused Angelus to growl with hunger.

Quick as a cat Angelus had her placed firmly against the alley wall. Calling upon his years of experience, he deftly worked her skirt up and her panties down. "Who do you belong to, Buffy?" he asked harshly, rubbing the head of his cock against her entrance.

"You!" she gasped. "I'm yours Angelus!"

He smirked, pleased with her answer. "That's right," he gritted out and thrust his hips up, impaling her with one sift thrust of his hips.

Buffy keened her pleasure aloud to anyone standing in the vicinity of the alley, bur she didn't care, her mate was giving her everything she could want—who cared if anyone heard.

"Harder," she gasped, clinging to him, digging her nails into his broad back as he fucked her hard against the wall.

Angelus buried his face in her neck, bent his knees and began to lunge up into her, thrusting his cock hard and deep, hitting her spot hard and dead on until Buffy's screams of pleasure were echoing along and down the alley. Neither noticed, nor cared. They were too intent on each other.

"Love you-love you-love you," Buffy chanted as her mate pounded into her.

"Fuck," Angelus grunted as his belly got tight and his balls drew up—he was close—very close. "Love you too," he muttered, gripping her ass with his hands and pulling her down hard and he pumped his hips up and into her. He hit that exact spot again and Buffy suddenly 'vamped-out'.

"Yes!" she growled and lustily attacked his neck with her fangs.

Angelus tossed back his head, nearly tearing her fangs free as he howled in pleasure. He thrust into her again, harder—deeper—he was out of control as he slammed his hips up, driving his cock into her, wanting to imprint himself inside her. His face shifted too as his orgasm rushed over him. "Mine," he snarled and swooped down on her throat.

Buffy screamed as her body convulsed in ecstasy. "Oh yes—Angelus!" she panted, feeding from him as he fed from her. It was a vampire's version of paradise and they came—long and hard. The blood, the sex—it was everything. Buffy cried as she milked his semen from him with her tight, fluttering walls and Angelus groaned as he came inside her—every time wondering if this might be the magic time that the 'legend' would come true and he might impregnate her.

Later, Buffy raised her head to stare dimly at his gorgeous face, she grinned and ran her tongue along her fang, before leaning forward to brush a lazy, tired kiss along his jaw. "I love you," she purred, stroking his cheek. "Only you—never doubt it"

He nodded. "I know," he said as he let her slide down his body, groaning as he slipped from inside her. "I just don't like to see anyone's hands on you, but mine," he replied, winking at her arrogantly as he tucked himself back in to his pants.

Buffy slapped his chest playfully. "No—you're just a horn-dog who can't go more than an hour without sex…" she quipped, rolling her eyes at him.

A slow, decidedly roguish smirk spread across his face as he yanked her to him. "I'm the horn-dog?" He chuckled. "Wait a minute, aren't you the one who wakes me up every day peeping at my naked body—touching me when I'm sleeping—and who knows what else?" he teased.

Buffy flushed and pushed him away. "I may stare, but touch…? You know that's not true—you've always been in control…until today," she said. "Today I was in control and you know what?" she asked flippantly, but with a seductive tilt to her chin. "I liked it…a lot," she said breathlessly, her eyes roaming his body and imagining all the wonderfully wicked things she could do to it.

His smile was lascivious. "Then by all means baby—let's go home and I'll give you as much control as you want…"

"As much…?" She inhaled sharply at the thought, and Buffy's eyes blazed golden as her belly tightened as she imagined all the ways she could use his beautiful body. She licked her lips as a slow throbbing pulse began between her thighs at the thought of having this magnificent creature under her will. "Really?" she asked, her voice was husky, filled with raw lust.

Angelus sensed her desire—knew the feeling and decided to let his little mate have her fun with him—after all, he loved pain, what better way to experience it than through Buffy's sweet hand? "I'll be at your mercy, lover," he whispered huskily. "Yours to do with as you will…"

Buffy's face morphed at the thought and it took her a moment before she got herself under control, but that place between her thighs was throbbing—oh God—he was sin incarnate—temptation itself and Buffy wanted to jump right into the pool of lust and just drown in him.

"Let's go home," she growled softly, grabbing his hand and practically dragging him down the alley…

Angelus let her have her way. She was adorable when she was so excited, and the best thing was if he let Buffy have her way with him—then he'd get to have his way with her…Angelus almost purred, he'd been trying to find a way to introduce her to the darker side of his passions ever since they met—he had a feeling after tonight, that shouldn't be a problem…


	13. Dinner with the InLaws Part I

A/N: I am so sorry I have been away for so long. Also, I want to apologize for any confusion with chapter mix ups. I went back and edited a few grammar problems and I messed up the replacements. However, they all should be back to how it was with better grammar. I really hope you enjoy this update.

Jen, I am really sorry to hear about your car accident. I am so glad you are relatively okay, after what could have happened. Get well soon. Get lots of rest and take good care of yourself. Hopefully your boys are helping you out. I'll keep you in my thoughts. xoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 12: Dinner with the In-Laws

_Riley was above her, his eyes were dark and pleased as he poured the burning liquid onto Buffy's skin._

Buffy awoke with a scream and immediately put her hand to the raised scar of Angelus' mark on her neck. She unconsciously took deep fast unneeded breaths. She hadn't noticed that Angelus wasn't with her until he was rushing out of the bathroom and in front of her.

"Buffy, what is it? Are you okay?" Angelus rushed, concern lacing his voice.

Buffy once again took an unneeded breath, hoping her voice wouldn't come out shaky. "I'm fine, just a bad dream," Buffy answered.

Angelus let out a small sigh of relief before he looked at her straight in the eyes, "What was this dream about?"

"Nothing worth talking about," She tried a smile.

Angelus looked at his mate. He could tell she was quite shaken. There was no way he was going to let her off the hook that easily.

"Buffy," his voice came out firm, "It is worth talking about. I was for sure someone was in here trying to take you away from me. Now, you need to tell me"

Buffy looked at him. She really didn't want to talk about it. Angelus really didn't need to know that she was still having nightmares about Riley. She was worried he would be offended or angry because he would assume she thought he was not capable of protecting her or keeping her safe. Buffy met Angelus' eyes, determined to make him drop it, but when their eyes locked she caved.

"It was Riley!" She exclaimed before a rush of tears took over her body.

Angelus couldn't help let out a small growl. He quickly took her into his arms. Buffy buried her face into his neck. Angelus made soft calming noises hoping to bring her relief and comfort.

As Buffy's sobs turned into small sniffles Angelus, moved so Buffy was looking at him; he chose his words carefully as he softly said, "Buffy, he can't hurt you anymore. I know what he did to you was terrifying, but you have my word that I will never let anything or anyone ever hurt you like that again"

"You're not mad?" Buffy asked her voice a little timid.

"Buffy, no, I am not mad. Why would I be?" Angelus asked confused.

Buffy smiled and ignored Angelus' question and instead pulled him into a hug. He quickly placed a small kiss to his mark. That is when Buffy realized that Angelus was both wet and naked. Her saddened gaze soon held a heated lust. Angelus saw the look in her eyes and quickly pulled her out of bed and back into the bathroom with him.

Buffy smiled a wicked smile as she left the bathroom. She quickly dressed into a pair of leather pants and a black and red corset top. Angelus walked out of the bathroom. He stopped and admired the beauty of his mate. Her pale skin looked creamy and delicious. Her honey colored hair made him feel like he was bathed in the sun. Though, what he loved most about her was her vibrant green eyes. They showed exactly what she was feeling. He was surprised she was such a skilled hunter. He would have thought her prey would know she was up to no good, but then he realized. All those sleazy human males didn't care about the danger and evil her eyes held. They only wanted her body. He let out a slight growl of jealousy.

At Angelus' growl, Buffy looked over at him with a questioning gaze. As she saw him look at her from head to toe she felt a rush of heat, but then anger as she saw the jealous look in his eyes.

"I am not changing," she stated. Her determination was clear in her voice.

Angelus smirked, then in a tone of voice that would make any girl go weak in the knees he said, "Why baby, I don't believe I asked you to. I happen to think you look quite delectable. I may just have to spread you across our table and have you for dinner"

Buffy couldn't help, but let out a slight moan as the image of her spread out on the table and Angelus between her thighs tasting, licking, and biting. She was quickly snapped out of her fantasy by the sound of Angelus' chuckle. As she looked at him, she couldn't be happier that she couldn't blush. Then, she realized that dinner was with her parents tonight. She shot Angelus a small glare when she once again heard a slight chuckle.

"Rain check?" Angelus asked.

The heat Buffy had just managed to expel from her body, returned in a blasting wave. She smiled wickedly, moving so he stood in front of him. She placed her hands around his shoulders pulling him into a passionate kiss.

As she pulled away she whispered, "Absolutely," then she walked out of the room, Angelus quickly following after her.

* * *

They arrived at Buffy's parent's house. Buffy quickly rang the door bell because Angelus was quickly getting more and more frequent and bold with his touches on the walk over.

"Stop it!" Buffy scolded, slapping Angelus' hand away once again.

He shot her an innocent look, Buffy just glared in return. Angelus quickly didn't look so innocent

Luckily, for Buffy, Jenny arrived at the door embracing each in a hug before ushering them into the house.

As the two entered the living room Giles stood from the couch. He gave Buffy a hug and a nod to Angelus.

"Would you like a drink, Angelus?" He asked kindly as the couple took their seat on the sofa across from the one Jenny moved to and Giles had just vacated.

"A scotch, please," Angelus responded.

Giles nodded and quickly poured the drink and handed it to Angelus.

"So, have you two set a date yet?" Jenny asked.

Buffy smiled and nodded, "Yes, we were thinking we'd get married on next month's new moon"

Jenny quickly squealed with delight, "That is so soon, I will start preparing everything tomorrow"

Buffy smiled at her mother. She couldn't believe how excited she was. Then she realized the ceremony was really just for her mother and the guests, Angelus and she had already bonded. They didn't need the big ornate ritual, but her mother did.

Giles looked at his wife and said, "Jenny, dear, try not to go too over the top"

Jenny just gave him a look that told him he was just wasting his breath.

Angelus looked uncomfortable. He really hated these high society events, but he would do it for Buffy. Buffy, sensing his discomfort placed a comforting hand on his thigh and said,

"You know, I am pretty hungry, do you think we could head out to dinner?" Buffy asked.

Both Angelus and Giles were already at the door before Jenny and Buffy could stand. Both women couldn't help but laugh.

Jenny leaned over to Buffy and whispered, "I think those men of ours have gotten a slight case of cold feet"

Buffy let out a small laugh in response.

The four quickly made their way out of their house and into their cars. They were on their way to LA. That was always the best place to hunt.

A/N2: I am sorry there is not smut, but I decided to leave it out of this chapter. Maybe the next chapter will have some. I have a wonderful plan for it.


	14. Dinner with the InLaws Part II

A/N: I know it has been forever, but life has been a little crazy with school and I spend so much time writing for my classes I never feel like writing for fun which is sad, but I am done with school for the summer and I am ready to once again attempt this notion of writing for fun. :D

As always thank you to all who read this fic and those of you who have stuck with it despite it not being updated all the time. I really appreciate that.

Also, I got the wonderful and lovely Jen (Angel's blue eyed girl) to help me out with this chapter. So you know there is going to be some GREAT smut in store for you.

Disclaimer: I am 20 years old and a broke college student so I obviously do not own Buffy or any of the characters, because I would not be broke and Buffy and Angel or Angelus would have gotten their happy ending if I actually owned them.

Without further adieu, I give you chapter 13. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 13: Dinner with the In-Laws Part II

The drive to LA had been pretty much silent. Buffy wasn't sure why, but something seemed to be up with Angelus. She wondered if all the talk of an elaborate wedding was giving him cold feet. She let out a small sigh before whispering his name.

"Angelus?"

Angelus looked over; he could see the questioning worry in her eyes. He gave her a small smile before taking her hand in his and giving it a small squeeze.

"What's bothering you, Buffy?" Angelus asked bluntly, but with no signs of harsh tones.

She worried her bottom lip. "I don't really need a huge ostentatious wedding," she finally said. "I'd be fine if it was just you and me and our close family and friends."

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

Buffy looked nervous. "It is if that's what you want," she replied instead.

Angelus looked at her for a quick second then brought her hand to his lips. "Buff, I'd be happy with just the two of us reciting our vows," he told her honestly. But then his eyes darted to Jenny and he chuckled softly. "But I don't think anything we have to say will matter, since I'm pretty sure your mothers' been planning a huge event for her only daughter's wedding ever since you were brought to her." He gave her a heart stopping smile and shrugged. "Plus, I kind of like the idea of having everyone there."

That surprised her. "You do? Why?" Buffy asked.

He smirked. "The more people there, the more people will witness with their own eyes that you belong to me," he told her smugly.

Buffy just rolled her eyes at his possessiveness, but then quickly realized that meant every woman in attendance would get to witness that he was hers and that he was off limits to all others. At these thoughts a small smirk of her own formed onto her lips.

It was only a few moments later that the couple arrived at the club, Jenny had insisted that they try. It was a new place and apparently the hottest place in town of the moment.

As they made their way past the bouncer their predatory sense were flooded with the amount easy prey. The four of them quickly split up, but Angelus made sure to keep a close eye on Buffy. While he knew she could take care of herself and none of these men could hurt her, he didn't like her going off into a throng of men.

Soon he spotted a young female. She was sitting amongst her group of friends who all seemed to be a little more outgoing and drunk. She smiled, but didn't seem to be enjoying her night. Angelus quickly walked over to the table and smiled at her. Then girl blushed with embarrassment. Angelus knew he had her as she accepted his hand and his offer to dance. As he led her to the dance floor, a man looking at Buffy caught his eye. He could see the lust and want clearly written on his face. He let out a slight growl when he realized it was Dracula. He quickly left the girl he had just brought to the dance floor to make his way over to Buffy. He pushed through the group of single men surrounding her. He quickly grabbed her from the arms of the man she was dancing with.

Both Buffy and the man let out a, "Hey!" of surprise and anger.

As Angelus pulled Buffy off the dance floor and with him, he heard her say, "You know, you can't keep pulling me away from my food every time you get a little jealous because then I am never going to be able to eat"

Angelus didn't say anything until they were seated at a booth. He quickly pulled Buffy into his lap before saying, "Listen, I wasn't trying to take you away from your meal tonight, my love, but there is someone here who is a danger to you"

Buffy looked slightly scared for a moment thinking of Riley, but then her face changed into slight outrage.

"I can take care of myself, you know. Not every other male vampire wants me as his and would be willing to ignore your mark and the danger it would hold if he managed to get me."

"Buffy, I'm not worried about just any male vampires. I know my mark would keep most vamps away, but Dracula is here and when he wants something he goes after it. He doesn't care about marks—especially mine."

Buffy frowned. "Why?"

He scowled. "Let's just say we're not on good terms and he'd be more than happy to take you away from me if he got the chance" The sound of worry in Angelus' voice concerned Buffy.

She snuggled into him placing her head on his shoulder a few moments later she moved to look him in the eyes and said, "Angelus, no one is going to take me away from you."

She placed a kiss on his lips that quickly grew very passionate. Moments later Buffy was pulling away. She jumped from Angelus' lap saying, "I'm going to go find some food." She gave him a sultry, 'come hither' look. "Meet me in the alley outside the club in let's say…ten minutes?"

Angelus smirked. His dick got hard just thinking about the promise of sex in her smile. "It's a date," he told her and went off to find his meal for the night.

Angelus monitored both the time and Buffy, as he talked and flirted with his latest victim. She had actually made the hunt very easy for him, walking right up to him and pressing herself against him as she introduced herself as Cordelia. He wasn't really paying attention to her because it was in that instant that he noticed Buffy leading a young man out toward the alley.

His instinctual possessive nature reared its head and he leaned down, whispering into Cordelia's ear, "Why don't we get out of here?"

Even though they were in a filthy alley; Cordelia couldn't be more pleased. 'Hello, Salty-goodness' was all she could think. He was dressed in expensive Italian silk and leather pants. Obviously he didn't work at the local McDonalds!

As Angelus led her deeper into the alley is eyes caught sight of Buffy pressed up against the wall by the young man. The 'boy' was panting as Buffy nipped at his neck, but the 'child' failed to notice her fangs. Angelus smirked as Buffy buried her teeth into his throat. She was as beautiful as she was deadly and he could hear the young man moaning in pleasure and pain. He bit back a chuckle at the garbled plea the boy uttered just before he was silenced forever. Buffy was a perfect predator and he couldn't help but feel pride in her actions.

He was rudely brought out of his pleasant meanderings by the harping voice of his meal. "Ugh, could that girl _be_ anymore of a slut? Doing a guy in an alley! That's just gross," Cordelia stated.

Angelus turned to her with a wicked smile before slamming her against the wall. He could feel Buffy's eyes on him and the scent of her arousal was assaulting his nose. He smirked before he pushed his now hardening dick against Cordelia making her moan.

"I don't know, it seems to me that if I wanted to fuck you right here, right now, you'd let me," he taunted.

She let out another moan. Angelus smirked and in an instant his face changed. Cordelia let out a muffled scream of terror just as he bit into her neck. Moments later she fell to the ground lifeless. Angelus kicked her body to the side and sauntered over to his mate and lover.

"Now…is this when I say…fancy meeting you here?"

Buffy giggled and stepped right up to him. She ran her hands over his chest, delighting in the feel of all those hard muscles she knew he hid under his shirt. "No," she breathed, licking her lips. "This is where you tell me you love me and she meant nothing to you."

Angelus snaked an arm around her waist and yanked her to him. "She meant nothing. You are my mate. My life and I love you…"

Buffy's belly clenched and a slow aching pulse pounded between her legs. She moaned and lifted her face for her love's kiss. "Please…" she whimpered, letting out a moan when his lips came crashing down on hers.

Both of their meals faded into nothingness as their never-ending hunger they had for one another flared to life once again. It blazed, raging like an out of control forest fire, consuming them in an instant.

Angelus needed Buffy just like she needed him and nothing in the world existed except them and the lust they simply had to satisfy.

Buffy mewled into his kiss and leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around his slim waist as she returned his kiss with all the raging desire scorching along every nerve of her body. He slammed her back against the wall of the alley as his lips went to her neck, trailing wet kisses there before nibbling down to his favorite spot, that special place where her shoulder met her neck and the mark he'd given her as evidence of his possession of her.

Buffy's head tipped back, eyelids fluttering, sharp little nails digging into his shoulders as she moaned his name. "Angelus…"

The breathless sound of her voice went right to his dick and he growled in response, rocking his hips deeper into the cradle of her thighs, nearly out of his mind with the need to be inside her. She was so wet. It dampened the front of his leather pants. His eyes burned saffron gold.

"Need you…now," he grunted, unable to say more than that.

His desire for her was a wild, instinctual thing—rivaled only by his need for blood. More even. Angelus was old enough that he could survive days without blood. He couldn't go more than a few hours without Buffy.

Wantonly, she rubbed against him, her movements causing a delicious friction between their bodies and to his shock, he had to bite back a whimper—a fucking whimper as the scent of her arousal hit his senses like a run-away freight train.

His knees actually wobbled. Oh yeah…he was officially hooked!

In less than a second he had her skirt shimmied up around her hips. He tore her panties off with a promise to buy her more. He wanted to take it slow, but it was simply beyond his control. He had to have her right this very second and clothes were nothing more than a bother getting in the way of him being inside his mate!

It didn't seem to matter how many times he sated himself on Buffy's succulent flesh—the need for her only got stronger and stronger. He could more easily pass up a bleeding nun laid out on an altar of sin than he could one tiny taste of his enchanting mate.

She had become his addiction, and he needed a fix!

Foreplay could wait. He couldn't. He yanked open his pants, allowing his cock to spring forth. He lifted her higher, pressing her against the brick wall of the alley as he positioned the weeping head of his cock at her entrance. Her breathy pants puffed against his lips as he leaned down and kissed her softly, almost in apology. "This may be a bit rough, lover, but I can't wait any longer," he said, by way of explanation.

Buffy was all for it. She nipped at his bottom lip teasingly. She was as desperate as he was. "Don't wanna wait," she agreed with a lusty whine. "Want you—need you—now!" Her thighs tightened around his hips and she pulled him to her, into her.

They both moaned as he slid deeply into her tight heat. Once seated, it took a second for them to recover. Every time was always like the first time. So intensely erotic and wonderful-it boggled the mind and Angelus had never, in all his years, experienced anything like it. It was one of the many, many reasons he knew Buffy was the one for him.

"You feel so hot. So damned good, lass, I swear you burn me alive…" he panted, moving in and out of her with fevered, erratic thrusts.

Buffy clung to him, tilting her hips and moving in perfect rhythm with him. She buried her head in his neck, her fangs bursting free when he hit that sweet spot inside that made stars burst behind her eyes.

Angelus let out an aroused snarl when he felt the sharp scrape of her teeth against his neck. "Fuck!" he gasped as his own face shifted. He reared back and their eyes collided. Gold met gold, connecting.

"Fuck-what you do to me!" he growled. "I could spend eternity inside you and it wouldn't be enough," he gritted out and it was the absolute truth.

Their sex was beyond just pleasurable. It was turbulent, sometimes rough, at times lewd and lascivious even, but always insatiable, sensual and erotic, yet deeply romantic too. It was so many things all at once, it would be difficult to put a name to it, but the one truth that was always a constant was that their love was everything each of them had ever wanted rolled into one package.

Angelus whispered it in her ear as he reveled in each and every stroke of his body into hers and Buffy basked in hearing it as she welcomed every forceful thrust of his hips.

It didn't take long before she was on that precipice and her inner walls fluttered around him, signaling her climax.

Angelus felt the tiny flutters around his cock and his fingers went to where they were joined, rubbing her clit and giving her that extra push she needed to find relief. She threw her head back, crying out his name as her body tightened, clamping down on him until she was like a velvet vice; milking his driving cock until he too was standing on the cliff, ready to fall over the edge into oblivion.

She came first, his name ripped from her throat in a guttural cry of ecstasy and his eyes rolled back when her juices flooded his shaft. Her orgasm triggered his and in seconds he followed her over that edge and into mind numbing release, shuddering and thrusting deep once more before emptying himself inside her.

It was as he stood in that alley, panting against her that it dawned on him—they hadn't bitten each other. Most vampire sex required biting to orgasm, but not him and Buffy. Truthfully they just needed to be alone in the same room, he thought with a smirk as he placed a tired kiss along her jugular. Hell, he could practically cum just looking at her. She was perfection.

Later, as they headed back into the club, Angelus realized several things. One—he couldn't live without her. If she ever left—he'd greet the sun the very next day. And two, while he was sure he was never getting to heaven, he was just as sure heaven couldn't come close to sheer bliss of his Buffy. She was his nirvana—his everything.

The wedding couldn't come soon enough as far as he was concerned and _that_ was probably the most astounding thing of all. Angelus had sworn to never settle down with one woman. Darla had tried to tame him and had failed miserably. Many-many-_many_ other women had also tried, with the same results, yet Buffy, without even trying had him wrapped so tightly around her little finger, that just the thought of facing an eternity without her had him wanting to race out and get a tan!

His arm tightened around her slim figure. "I love ye, lass," he murmured softly, brushing his lips along her brow in a kiss that could only be described as reverent. "No matter what kind of wedding we have…" He flashed a teasing grin, "Hell, we could have a poodles on parade wedding…all I know is that I want you to be mine. No matter how it happens, that's all I want," he stated firmly.

Buffy's smile was like a ray of sunshine as she beamed up at him. She giggled. "I could do without the 'poodles-on-parade' part, but I'm all of the good with you being mine part."

Angelus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I bet you are. I saw the look you gave my 'happy-meal' earlier." He winked. "And you call _me_ jealous!"

Buffy shrugged, not at all put off. "I am jealous. Just be glad I don't add a tattoo to the one you already have…' She smirked up at him and batted her lashes teasingly, "one that says 'property of Buffy'!"

He coughed. "I'd like to see you try!"

She licked her lips and her eyes drifted down his body, lingering on his crotch. "Oh…I think I could convince you."

Angelus' eyes widened. His mate was a quick learner indeed! A slow smile curled his lips upward. "Oh, I bet you could and I'd love to give you several positions to try in your…um…_convincing_," he suggested in a low, seductive purr that went right to Buffy's stomach and made it do cart-wheels. He took her hand and pulled her to him. "But just remember, any mark you put on me, I'll put on you and I'd just love to emblazon 'property of Angelus' right along the curve of your sweet ass, lover." He winked before he gave her a long, drugging kiss. When he released her, Buffy's head was spinning. "Remember that," he told her with a smirk.

Buffy blinked at him. "What were they talking about again?"

Angelus gave a short bark of laughter. She was a rare and beautiful gift. One he planned on treasuring for eternity. "I love you, baby," he told her wrapping an arm around her waist and taking her back inside so that they could meet up with Giles and Jenny. He noticed several men's eyes lock on Buffy as soon as she re-entered the club. She had that 'well fucked' look about her and it only added to her allure.

His eyes swept the room and he spotted Dracula hovering along the sidelines. Angelus tensed. The prick was still here then. Every instinct he had said 'get Buffy out of there', but Angelus wasn't a coward. He'd never run from a fight in his life, not even as a human. Dracula had his Gypsy magic—well good. Angelus had sheer force of will and love for killing that would curl the hair of the average vampire. He swore right then and there, if he saw ole' Drac within an inch of his mate, he'd make that fucking Gypsy wish he'd never been turned…

* * *

Thanks for reading. There is more to come.


	15. NOTE

A big hello to all my readers.

I hope you aren't too disappointed that this isn't a real update. However, this note is bringing good news. I am actually going to be able to have time to write in the upcoming months. So what I did was read through this story and I am not completely happy with it. I'd really like to improve it. I feel like in my wanting to write and get out updates I rushed things that I would rather not have rushed.

So what I want to do is work on it and then once I have it completed or near completed I want to delete this one and publish the new one.

I hope you'll stick with me and enjoy my bettering skills as a writer and the more evolved and developed story.

Thanks,

BRANDI


End file.
